Resident Evil: Sine Sole Sileo
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: PreMansión. Mientras investigan una nueva cepa del Progenitor en África, Birkin y Wesker encuentran más de lo esperado. Cuando todo se va al infierno, ellos también... y comprenden que el miedo a la oscuridad es el menor de sus problemas.
1. Capítulo I

**Nota:** Segunda historia (oficial) en español, aunque esta no es mía. Aviso: esta historia es una traducción de otra ya existente, del mismo título por _Chaed_, o sea que gente: NO quiero que me digáis que he 'robado' la historia, no. Tengo completo permiso de la autora para traducir esto. No hace falta escribir más, ni de sinopsis ni nada; se irá viendo conforme se avance. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! Oh, y echadle una que otra miradita a Chaed, que es la que las escribe originalmente.

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece. Pertenece a Capcom. // "Sine Sole Sileo" no me pertenece, es obra de Chaed.**

**

* * *

**

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**  
_

Capítulo I

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo vacío de la mansión. Eran bien pasadas las horas laborales y aquellos que permanecían allí durante la noche se habían retirado a sus residencias o a los laboratorios subterráneos. En el pedante corredor estaban sólo él y las ornamentadas decoraciones en las que a Ozwell Spencer le gustaba gastar el dinero de la empresa.

Giró una esquina a la izquierda, descendió la escalera que crujía que llevaba a la planta baja y no por primera vez se preguntó si el viejo y mohoso olor estaba ahí por disimulo o porque de verdad la mansión se pudría a un ritmo tan rápido.

A la vez que tocaba en la puerta de roble que daba a la oficina de Spencer, liberó su mente de todo otro asunto. Después entró y asintió con la cabeza a modo de disculpa ante todos los individuos de la habitación, excusándose por su retraso.

"Dr. Wesker."

Spencer, repantigado en su butaca de cuero, le lanzó una sonrisita pícara y le indicó acercarse con un gesto impaciente.

"Tome asiento."

Hizo como le indicaron, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con las otras dos personas en la habitación. James Marcus le enseñó una expresión severa como respuesta, obviamente desagradado por su tardanza. Wesker era normalmente una persona puntual y, después de la reunión con Spencer, estaba seguro de que tendría que explicar la razón de su retraso al supervisor del Edificio de Entrenamiento.

En la silla de al lado, William Birkin tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente contra el reposabrazos. Probablemente él había llegado antes, incluso más temprano que la hora acordada. El esperar a Wesker en compañía de los dos individuos de más influencia de Umbrella le había tocado la paciencia y los nervios. Ni Marcus ni Spencer eran tipos amigables y la simple necesidad de convocar una reunión sin dar la menor pista de lo que se trataría ponía a Birkin completamente de los nervios. Y esto tenía el mismo impacto en Wesker, solo que éste se las apañó para esconder su ansiedad.

"Ahora que nos hemos reunido," empezó Spencer, su mirada coincidiendo con la que cada uno mientras hablaba, "Déjenme explicarles por qué convoqué esta reunión en primer lugar."

A su lado, Birkin se movió intranquilo en su asiento. Wesker miró a Marcus. Incluso si su mentor sabía de qué iba esto, era imposible averiguarlo juzgando únicamente por su expresión. Spencer podría anunciar su ascenso o haberlos llamado aquí para firmar sus sentencias de muerte. Marcus no diría ni pío, ni un solo detalle, ni siquiera cuando le habían preguntado el día anterior. 'Concentraos en lo que estáis haciendo ahora, no en lo que haréis más tarde,' fue toda la prenda que soltó.

"¿Puede alguno de ustedes decirme qué transcendencia tiene África para Corporación Umbrella?" preguntó Spencer.

Wesker levantó una ceja, pero permaneció en silencio. Birkin expresó sus dudosos pensamientos segundos después.

"El Progenitor se origina allí."

"Muy bien, doctor," dijo Spencer, y Marcus asintió aprobatoriamente antes de volverse a Wesker.

"¿Puede nombrar algunas características del virus, Dr. Wesker?"

"Un retrovirus que transcribe su genética en el ADN del hospedador, y así multiplicándose por todo el sujeto. La infección causa cambios moleculares incontrolados. En sujetos de niveles bajos de la escala evolutiva, esto desencadena crecimiento celular y reorganización mutagénica. La experimentación en huéspedes humanos y humanoides ha, hasta ahora, llevado a una descomposición celular de semejante velocidad que más investigaciones serían a un nivel méramente teórico."

"Precisamente. Hasta ahora, el genoma humano no se ha unido al agente con éxito, a pesar de varios intentos," añadió Marcus, aparentemente satisfecho con el breve resumen de Wesker.

"Todavía," dijo Spencer, y todas las miradas se fijaron en él.

"¿Señor?" Birkin frunció el ceño y tamborileó los dedos de nuevo. "Hemos conseguido una unión exitosa a partir de la combinación de Progenitor con el Ébola. El T, a pesar de estar aún en sus fases tempranas, es aplicable a los humanos."

"¿Ha siquiera atendido a lo que ha dicho el Dr. Marcus, Dr. Birkin?" Spencer inquirió, y Birkin calló instantáneamente. Avergonzado, dejó caer la cabeza. Sabiamente decidiendo en contra de defender a su amigo, Wesker mantuvo la boca cerrada. Hasta ahora, no había entendido a lo que Spencer estaba jugando. Una mirada de perfil a Marcus le reveló tanto como siempre: nada.

"Repita lo que ha dicho el Dr. Marcus." Ordenó Spencer.

Birkin levantó la mirada otra vez. "Señor, ha dicho que el Progenitor no se une al genoma humano."

"Correcto, Dr. Birkin. No estamos hablando del T, sino del Progenitor."

Marcus se aclaró la garganta cuando el líder de Umbrella hubo terminado, aliviando algo de la tensión en aumento.

"Yendo al grano, caballeros, especulamos que tales puntos de vista sobre el agente viral están equivocados."

"¿Señor?" Fue Wesker ahora, su voz sin ocultar su curiosidad.

"El Progenitor _sí_ se une."

"¿Cómo?" Birkin inquirió, sus ojos muy abiertos. "¿Quién ha…? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto?"

A estas alturas, Spencer sonrió y Wesker estaba seguro, ahí y ahora, que el avance científico no era el único deleite.

"Su avión se marcha en cinco horas," Marcus los informó con calma y el nuevo giro en la situación hizo que Wesker volviera a enfocar su atención de hombre a otro. "El Sr. Spencer y yo queremos a dos de nuestros mejores investigadores allí para que indaguen sobre este fenómeno. Yo iría personalmente, pero comprenderán que cualquier anomalía en la investigación con el T en este momento es impensable."

"¿Nuestro avión?" repitió Wesker.

"Partirán hacia África, ambos de ustedes. Una vez que lleguen serán transportados al edificio de la zona, donde se reunirán con el investigador jefe Brandon Bailey. Él les confiará más instrucciones."

"Esperamos los primeros informes a lo largo de la primera semana de su estancia, doctores," Spencer resaltó ese detalle.

Reinó un breve silencio y Wesker urgió a su mente para que recogiera toda la información sobre el Progenitor que poseyera. Todo esto sonaba como si sacado de una fantasía. Si todo resultaba cierto… toda la investigación sobre el virus Madre tendría que ser reescrita. Lanzó una mirada a Birkin, pero él no la advirtió. Si esto era cierto, entonces podrían escribir la historia científica de nuevo. Pero tal y como estaba la cosa y con trabajo de esa clase, la imagen del castillo real que experiencias así adquirían normalmente se desmoronaba y quedaba como un mero grano de sal.

"¿Y qué habrá del T?" La pregunta tenía que salir. Si ellos no estaban, ¿quién se encargaría de _su _investigación? Si los rumores sobre el Progenitor resultaban ser meras fantasías, en cambio usarían su preciado tiempo en su proyecto actual - uno que tenía perspectivas muy reales.

"El Dr. Marcus continuará trabajando en el virus-T," explicó Spencer. "Él les mantendrá informados diérase el caso de avances, ya que ustedes nos pasarán toda información sobre el Progenitor."

Wesker quería preguntar por qué no podían quedarse y que Marcus fuera en su lugar, pero cuando miró al severo profesor, la pregunta se disolvió y no volvió a pensar en ella. Si ésta era la decisión, no habría cambio alguno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?"

"Tanto como sea necesario."

Punto y final; la conversación había alcanzado su fin. Sonsacarle más información a cualquiera de los dos hombres sería un riesgo que no merecía la pena tomar. Todo se desarrollaría tarde o temprano. Wesker miró a Birkin de nuevo y sus miradas se encontraron esta vez. Un cabeceo casi invisible y ambos se volvieron a sus superiores.

"Deberíamos empacar entonces, señores," dijo Wesker. Spencer asintió de manera cortante.

"Pueden retirarse. Estén en la entrada principal en tres horas y media, y allí se les informará del resto. Buenas tardes."

Ambos se despidieron con una reverencia y una vez que Birkin había cerrado las pesadas puertas de roble tras de sí, suspiraron. Por una parte, debido al alivio de haber salido de la reunión y, por otra debido a la tensión que aún tendría que llegar.

Birkin habló primero. Su voz resonaba por las paredes conforme andaban por el largo corredor que serpenteaba por la mansión.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estaban a punto de despedazarme, como un par de lobos rabiosos y medio muertos de hambre."

"Si te dijera que estaba en una cita, no me creerías de todas maneras, ¿verdad?" Wesker sugirió, una de sus cejas levantada. Su colega respondió con una cara de pocos amigos.

"Por favor, Albert, tus chistes son malísimos. De verdad espero que tu ausencia fuera productiva para el proyecto."

"No es que eso nos vaya a ayudar mucho ahora. Equipa spray para los mosquitos y renueva tus vacunaciones. Lo último que necesitamos es tratar con enfermedades de la zona."

Birkin hizo una mueca al pensar en ello. "No es que vayamos a la selva." Pareció reconsiderar un momento, luego añadió, "Aunque deberíamos llevar antídotos para el Progenitor por si las moscas."

"Las sanguijuelas de Marcus ya son lo bastante irascibles. Si los chicos allí en África encontraran una variante de un patógeno humano, la primera cosa sensata que harían sería crear el antídoto antes de inyectar a las personas con el agente."

"Mejor prevenir que curar," razonó Birkin. "¿Nos vemos en el pasillo principal en tres horas?"

Wesker miró su reloj y asintió con vacilación. "Iré disparado. Gracias a Dios que no hay ningún tipo de control de velocidad por aquí."

"Todavía no entiendo por qué insistes en vivir en Raccoon cuando aquí te ofrecen las mismas condiciones. Son dos horas de carretera que te ahorrarías, y diarias."

"Dos horas," Wesker se encogió de hombros. " Son dos horas que estoy dispuesto a pasar en el coche a cambio de no tener BOWs respirándome en el cuello mientras intento dormir."

"Oh, por favor," Birkin chasqueó la lengua. "¿Qué probabilidades hay de que haya un brote mientras duermes? Si ocurre mientras estás trabajando, te toca cargar con el muerto de todas maneras. Y no me des esa charla sobre intentar llevar una vida social como Dios manda."

"No lo haré." Los labios de Wesker se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Sé que odias cuando otros triunfan donde tú fracasas, William. Me ahorraré esa."

El comentario no pasó por desatendido. Birkin frunció la boca, pero cuando la respuesta digna de la situación no salió, Wesker dijo:

"Tres horas. No me hagas esperar."

* * *

_Nota: He aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Yo me estoy leyendo la original y es simplemente increíble. Subiré capítulos cada 7 días; así cae en viernes y tengo tiempo de trabajar en los demás. _

_Sí, he usado las comillas para el diálogo en vez del pelmazo/peñazo (lo que queráis) que los guiones pueden resultar ser a veces.  
_

_Las 'reviews' se agradecen!^^_


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota: **Ay, qué buena gente sois que me dejáis reviews *los abraza a todos* Aquí dejo el segundo que capítulo para compensar la de la semana que viene (esa a lo mejor vendrá, pero estaré ocupada; ¿quién sabe si tendré tiempo de subir el 3?). Gracias a los reviewers (and Chaed, thanks for checking it out!^^) por sus opiniones.

**AdaWongTN:** Copiado, era por si acaso xDDD  
**Akire Wesker (anónimo):** Lo intentaré, porque es un pedazo de historia (digo de grande xD).

* * *

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**  
_

Capítulo II

El avión zumbaba perezosamente y Birkin suspiró, apartando la mirada de la pequeña ventana. Aún faltaban dos horas para llegar y que suponía que pasarían en silencio. Todos los temas de conversación habidos y por haber los habían discutido en las pasadas diez horas.

Wesker se estaba echando una cabezada en su asiento en el otro lado. A parte de los pilotos, ellos dos eran los únicos a bordo, y eso le dejaba sin nada que hacer. Los informes y las instrucciones que habían recibido de Marcus antes de su partida fueron discutidos una vez tras otra, y Birkin se las sabía de memoria.

No había muchos detalles sobre esta nueva variante, sólo que había emergido en una de las incursiones mineras. La sucursal africana quería expandirse y ya que su existencia debía permanecer en secreto, cualquier expansión tenía que ser hecha bajo tierra.

El hombre infectado había mostrado síntomas del virus sólo dos días después de la inyección. Los síntomas empezaron como aquellos de la típica gripe: fiebre, cansancio, dolores musculares… Pero pronto fueron a más: alucinaciones, agresividad, pérdida de razonamiento coherente. Ahí fue cuando los científicos de Umbrella fueron llamados a actuar. El hombre no vio nunca más a su familia, tampoco sobrevivió el tratamiento que siguió, pero a partir de las muestras de sangre obtenidas, una cosa era segura: el Progenitor había buscado un huésped _humano_.

Se condujeron más pruebas con la variante obtenida del hombre y el sesenta por ciento resultaron positivas. Ahí fue cuando Spencer fue informado y aquí estaban ahora, menos de veinte horas después encaminándose a investigar si la nueva variante valía algo o sólo había sido una casualidad de uno entre un millón.

Birkin se mantuvo ocupado con las posibles teorías durante el rato siguiente y cuando Wesker se despertó una hora más tarde y se quejó de una ingrata tortícolis, el avión ya se colocaba en posición de aterrizaje.

En África era temprano por la mañana y el sol se asomaba tras un horizonte anaranjado, como si sacado de una película de Hollywood.

El avión aterrizó de una manera algo brusca para el gusto de Birkin pero se guardó todo comentario mientras los pilotos les deseaban una buena estancia y salieron, siendo bienvenidos por un calor asfixiante.

"Muy diferente a Raccoon," observó Wesker mientras descendían la escalera metálica. Y lo era en efecto.

Muy como Raccoon City estaba encerrada en su jaula de madera y las montañas Arklay, este lugar parecía como si alguien hubiera vertido un gran cuenco de polvo por el paisaje. La vegetación era escasa y el sol quemaba incluso en hora tan temprana.

"Mientras tengan aire acondicionado en los laboratorios, no me quejaré."

Habían aterrizado en lo que parecía un aeropuerto privado. Otros dos aviones estaban aparcados a cierta distancia y un único y funesto edificio de hormigón se erguía al final de la vía de asfalto. No había señal de vida humana por el alrededor y ciertamente nadie de la compañía contratante.

Eso fue hasta que empezaron a oír el repiqueteo de un motor y un coche con pinta de ser algo inseguro y bastante oxidado conducía en su dirección desde detrás del solo edificio. Paró enfrente de ellos y Birkin se dio cuenta de que el vehículo estaba en peor estado del que había pensado antes.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y un africano nativo se apeó, poniéndose gafas de sol sobre los ojos y un cigarro en la boca. Vestía pantalones cortos y una camisa sencilla desabotonada en la parte de arriba. Ni a Birkin ni a Wesker les parecía un escolta normal de Umbrella pero, conforme el hombre se les aproximaba, Birkin se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que ésta era, en efecto, su bienvenida.

"¿Dr. Birkin, Dr. Wesker?" Su acento era marcado y el cigarro se meneaba en su boca al hablar.

"¿Usted es nuestro contacto?" inquirió Wesker, y si tenía las mismas dudas que Birkin, entonces se aseguraría de esconderlas tras sus propias gafas.

"Sí," confirmó el hombre y extendió una mano. Ni Birkin ni Wesker la estrecharon. Tras retirar el brazo, el hombre se señaló con un largo y huesudo dedo, y después al coche. "Mi nombre es Adem Zima. Soy su conductor. Yo les llevo al Dr. Bailey."

Brandon Bailey era el investigador jefe a cargo de la sucursal de Umbrella en África y supuestamente uno de los antiguos alumnos de Marcus. Ambos aún seguían en contacto, lo que hacía más importante el que él y Wesker superaran todas expectativas.

"Síganme." Les dijo Zima en inglés cargado, y anduvo hacia el coche otra vez. Le siguieron encogiéndose de hombros, dejando su equipaje en el maletero del jeep. Wesker se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y Birkin fue atrás, no muy capaz de ocultar la expresión de asco que puso al ver el estado del coche.

Zima pareció darse cuenta y agitó la mano. "Sin problemas, doctor. Mañana limpio el coche, sin problema. Los niños han jugado."

Birkin sólo asintió, con cuidado de tocar lo mínimo del coche. No conocía y desde luego no quería conocer a la familia de Zima, pero a él le parecía que no niños, sino cerdos habían estado en el coche. El asiento trasero estaba manchado de Dios sabía qué, el suelo decorado con puchos de cigarro y botellas vacías. El olor también señalaba a la presencia de cerdos más que niños.

Como si leyéndole la mente, Wesker abrió la ventana momentos después y Zima arrancó el motor que audiblemente se quejó en protesta.

Dudaba que tuviera sentido el preguntarle al conductor si sabía algo de la infección del Progenitor. Por lo que parecía, el hombre no sabía siquiera en qué sucursal de Umbrella trabajaba, fuera la oficial o la secreta. Él era probablemente otro tipo de un pueblo cercano, contratado para llevarles de A hasta B. Esto sorprendió a Birkin; no era la primera vez que había visitado otras sucursales. Normalmente había sido esperado por hombres en trajes negros y auriculares, que podían aparentar ser tan impasibles y reservados como Wesker a veces aparentaba serlo con sus gafas de sol.

Cuando en Roma, haz lo que te dicen los romanos, ¿eh?

Se encogió de hombros, ya sin importarle su acogida algo anormal.

"Así que, ¿de América?" Zima preguntó mirando a Wesker primero y luego a Birkin por el retrovisor. Wesker asintió con un soso 'Sí'. Si eso ya no era lo suficientemente claro para indicar que estaba desinteresado en seguir la conversación, Birkin ya no sabía qué más podía ser.

Zima, o era uno de los insistentes o no había cogido la indirecta que Wesker le lanzó. De manera bastante animada, volvió la cabeza de la carretera y hacia su pasajero, mascando el cigarro. El humo pasó a la parte trasera y Birkin tosió cuando se metió en sus pulmones. Inmediatamente, su guía se giró a él y Birkin quiso señalar que nadie miraba a la carretera.

"¿Bien, doctor?" preguntó Zima, una pizca de preocupación fingida en su tono. "Tenemos cosas fuertes aquí. ¿Quiere probar?"

Le tendió el cigarro medio quemado y Birkin negó con la cabeza apresuradamente. "Gracias por su oferta," replicó, "Pero no fumo."

Zima se encogió de hombros, miró de perfil a la carretera, y le tendió la barra cancerígena a Wesker.

Quien -y Birkin no podía creérselo- lo cogió.

No podía ver la expresión de su amigo desde atrás y, aunque sabía que Wesker ocasionalmente fumaba, ese ya no era su estilo. Durante el siguiente momento, su colega lo sorprendió de nuevo. En vez de meterse el cigarro en la boca, Wesker no tiró por la ventana abierta sin ni siquiera un comentario.

Tanto Zima como él se quedaron mirándolo durante unos segundos, y luego Wesker se excusó con un simple 'Fumar mata'.

"Usted es el doctor," dijo Zima, su voz habiendo perdido algo de alegría.

Durante el siguiente rato viajaron en silencio, el único sonido audible el malsano esputar del motor. Birkin observó los alrededores por los que pasaban. La mayor parte tierra, tierra roja con alguno que otro parche de verde. El jeep dejó una nube de polvo como rastro y Birkin no envidió a las dos o tres personas que andaban por el lado de la carretera por la que iban.

Zima pitaba regularmente cada vez que se encontraban otros coches o bicicletas, estirando un brazo por la ventana para saludar a lo que debían ser parientes o amigos. Media hora después, Birkin preguntó lo inevitable.

"¿Cuánto necesitamos para llegar a donde el Dr. Bailey?"

Zima dudó, y por el retrovisor se vio como si consideraba lo que debía decirles como respuesta.

"Depende del tráfico," dijo al final y Birkin casi puso los ojos en blanco. Había contado ocho coches en el transcurso de una hora; el tráfico poco contaba como factor aquí.

"¿Aproximadamente?" insistió.

"Veinte minutos," anunció Zima. "Aproximadamente."

Y veinte minutos más tarde aún seguían en el coche, sin haberse movido. Un rebaño de cabras se había extraviado por la carretera y la bloqueaba efectivamente. El pastor hacía lo que podía para agrupar a las perdidas, pero era aparentemente más difícil de lo que parecía. Zima pitó unas cuántas veces, asustando a dos ejemplares, luego señaló al frente y se dio media vuelta hacia Birkin.

"Tráfico."

Birkin suspiró y apoyó un brazo contra la ventana. Les llevó cinco minutos más y luego volvían a estar de camino. Wesker no había soltado prenda desde el incidente del cigarro y Zima había quedado más silencioso, aunque no es que ninguno de los hombres se preocupara mucho por ello.

Más adelante, una ciudad empezó a dibujarse y Zima redujo la velocidad. Tras una inspección más rigurosa, el término 'ciudad' no era muy adecuado. La mayoría de las casas estaban construidas con cartón o con algo parecido y a parte del tamaño, no se diferenciaba de otras ubicaciones por las que habían pasado. El coche pasó por lo que parecía una carnicería, y Birkin hizo una mueca al ver la carne colgando en aquel aire tan caliente.

Wesker ya parecía estar dudoso. "¿Está aquí el Dr. Bailey?"

Zima asintió, ajustándose las gafas. "Viene aquí a veces. Muchos hombres trabajan para él. En las minas, a veces en otro lado. Él es Americano. Paga bien."

"¿Está aquí ahora?"

"Sí. Yo os llevo hasta él; él os espera."

Le pitó a un par de mujeres que pasaban con dos cántaros sobre sus cabezas, posiblemente llenos de agua, ya que algún líquido se desparramó al suelo. Maldijeron a Zima, pero a él le dio igual.

Se adentró más en el pueblo con el coche y de repente señaló a uno de los edificios de la izquierda. Era una casa, nada fuera de lo común, pero Zima explicó orgullosamente, "Esta es mi casa. Después de hablar con el Dr. Bailey, podéis visitarme. Mi mujer cocina para vosotros."

Birkin se quejó interiormente por la oferta y estaba seguro de que Bailey hablaría en contra de ello; lo último que deseaba era comida intoxicada. Wesker no respondió a la oferta, así que Birkin se mantuvo callado. A lo mejor Zima se olvidaría de ello sin más.

Unos minutos después, el coche se acercó a un lado de la carretera y Zima les hizo un gesto para que se bajaran. Rodeó el coche y encendió otro cigarro, brevemente sacándoselo de la boca para extender los brazos en un gesto de actuación, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Bienvenidos a Kijuju."

* * *

_Nota: He aquí el segundo, y ya nuestro Dúo Dinámico (¡que me matan!) llega a Kijuju. ¿Qué les estará esperando? Hasta la semana que viene!^^_

_Las 'reviews' se aprecian (y mucho!)^^_

_ Chaed: Hey, how do you like it so far? I know you're still learning Spanish, but I hope it's easy to follow. I love to work on this!  
_


	3. Capítulo III

**Nota:** ¡Y otro que va! Creo que podré subir capítulos más a menudo, pero es sólo una suposición. Ale, aquí ya las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes. Aquí el capítulo tres!

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece. Pertenece a Capcom. // "Sine Sole Sileo" no me pertenece, es obra de Chaed.**

**Gracias a los reviewers que tengo de momento! (Thank you, Chaed!^^)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

**

Capítulo III

Kijuju no tenía mucho que ofrecer en lo que se refería a entretenimiento, así que Wesker no tuvo esperó mucho del pub en el que entraron, preguntándose qué tipo de persona este Bailey era y por qué -Dios sólo lo sabía- había escogido un lugar como ese para reunirse con ellos y no el edificio directamente. Marcus había hablado muy bien del hombre, pero por lo que había visto hasta ahora, Wesker tenía un buen montón de dudas. A juzgar por la expresión de Birkin, su amigo veía la situación de una manera similar.

Más delante de ellos, Zima cruzó la entrada de un bar de pinta muy menoscabada, saludando a varios de la clientela con una rápida frase en Swahili. Un rápido escudriño de la habitación les trajo resultados descorazonadores. Wesker nunca había visto a Bailey ni tampoco una fotografía suya, pero ninguno de los hombres del establecimiento no parecían saber pronunciar _bioquímica_, y miró a Birkin de manera curiosa. Lo que le fue devuelto fue un encogerse de hombros nervioso por parte de su compañero.

Nunca había pensado que Spencer tendría sentido del humor alguno, pero la única explicación lógica y con sentido era que esto tenía que ser una broma muy pesada. O eso, o era que Spencer había elegido Kijuju como el lugar perfecto para deshacerse de ambos. En ese caso, el pub era el sitio más equivocado para ir, Wesker pensó con ironía. ¿No habían visto antes una carnicería?

Birkin se le acercó por detrás.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" preguntó en voz baja y fue en ese entonces cuando Wesker se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los clientes habían puesto su atención en los recién llegados. Zima estaba en medio de una conversación con otro hombre, inconsciente de las miradas prolongadas.

Frunció la boca, que pasó a ser una única línea fina. Acercándose a su susodicho guía, Wesker le dio un toque en el hombro algo brusco.

"Si esto es una broma…"

"¡No! ¡No, doctor, no!" Zima aseguró de inmediato y apuntó a una solitaria puerta que daba afuera o a otra habitación detrás del bar. "Venga, venga."

Wesker miró por encima de su hombro y le hizo un gesto a Birkin para que éste le siguiera. La puerta no les llevó a otra habitación: llevaba al patio trasero, y esquivaron dos pollos conforme lo cruzaban.

En cuanto llegara a casa, ya se las cantaría a Spencer…

Zima los llevó por otros dos caminos estrechos, y luego llegaron a su destino, y eso ya sí que fue del agrado de Wesker. Habían aparecido en una calle más grande y estaba casi completamente bloqueada por un gigantesco vehículo militar. Al contrario que el de Zima, este no mostraba ni una pizca de óxido. En cuanto estuvieron a la vista, la puerta del conductor se abrió y un hombre ya en sus cuarenta se bajó, tan blanco que era difícil de creer que vivía en África. Claramente, era alguien que se escondía del sol en el laboratorio.

El humor de Wesker no se animó, pero definitivamente quedó estable y sin ir a peor.

Este hombre tenía pelo marrón y portaba un par de gafas. Su atuendo era ya también decente: pantalones, una camisa azul a juego con la corbata y zapatos. _Este_ era su hombre.

Tendió una mano en bienvenida. "Dr. Wesker, Dr. Birkin, mis más sinceras disculpas." Intercambió unas cuántas palabras con Zima, y el africano se marchó.

"Por favor, si me hacen el favor de seguirme. Su equipaje será llevado a sus aposentos más tarde. Acepten mis disculpas por los inconvenientes otra vez."

Birkin dejó escapar una risa insegura. "¿Supongo que usted es nuestro verdadero contacto?"

"En efecto lo soy. Mi nombre es Brandon Bailey y soy el investigador jefe de la sucursal africana de Umbrella. Tendrán que perdonar que no les haya esperado personalmente en el aeropuerto. Tenemos, digamos, unas pocas ideas falsas sobre otras organizaciones que tan generosamente han sobornado al gobierno local para que arresten a cualquiera del personal si la oportunidad gratamente se diese. Quería evitar que me encarcelaran de camino al aeropuerto."

Wesker levantó una ceja. "¿Sabe el Sr. Spencer de esto?"

Bailey frunció el ceño, y luego hizo un gesto hacia el coche. "Es un inconveniente trivial con el que no habría que molestarle. Por favor, síganme."

Subieron al coche con la misma organización que antes, Wesker adelante y Birkin detrás, con la pequeña diferencia siendo que el estado de este coche no podía ser comparado con ningún otro. Ni cinco minutos después, dejaron Kijuju a sus espaldas en una nube de polvo.

"Este pueblo es lo suficientemente pequeño para que el gobierno no lo tenga bajo vigilancia, y sus habitantes están más que contentos con el salario que Umbrella les da en vez que ser partidarios de su nación y darnos la puñalada trapera."

"¿A qué distancia está el edificio de aquí?" Birkin preguntó desde atrás, su voz sonando algo molesta. "Y háganos el favor de informarnos sobre la situación, si no es molestia. Ese tipo de antes habrá sido charlatán, pero de ninguna manera provechosa."

Wesker tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. Su amigo obviamente había alcanzado el límite de lo que podía aguantar como 'inconvenientes'. Con cada segundo que malgastaban allí, el tiempo también volaba en América y el virus-T no podía esperarles. Tanto como si lo aceptaban como si no, este proyecto tenía que ir con rapidez. Podría ser un avance con el Progenitor si fuera aplicable a huéspedes humanos, pero el T estaba mucho más desarrollado y mostraba un importante potencial sin usar, potencial que podrían usar para escribir la historia.

"Llegaremos al complejo en veinte minutos," Bailey respondió con voz algo baja. "Entiendo su desagrado ante las medidas necesarias, pero pido de ustedes un poco más de paciencia. Es mejor si ven los desarrollos ustedes mismos."

"¿Qué parte del proceso no puede ser descrito, Dr. Bailey?" Wesker inquirió curiosamente. Las palabras no le sentaron bien al investigador, la pizca de burla sin haber pasado desapercibida. ¿Quién les podía culpar? Habían pasado un día en un avión y habían descubierto una nueva definición de la palabra 'tráfico'. La paciencia se les había gastado hace ya. No era la mejor manera de congeniar con Bailey, eso ya tenía que admitirlo, pero podrían empezar a adular después de tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando y tras dormir decentemente en una -si así se quería- cama decente.

A cierto punto, Bailey salió de la carretera y condujo por entre lo que parecía maleza absoluta. Un básico punto de orientación eran las montañas allá en la distancia, pero a menos que Umbrella hubiera descubierto de hacer sus edificios invisibles, Wesker se preguntaba si Bailey tenía el mismo concepto de 'veinte minutos' que Zima.

En efecto, les llevó un poco más llegar allí. La ubicación del complejo sorprendió hasta a Wesker. A poca distancia del pie de la montaña, rodeado de tierra roja y polvo, se erguía un solo edificio hecho de sencillas placas de acero. Bailey llevó el jeep adentro y fueron detenidos momentáneamente por un guardia. Tras mostrar identificación, se les permitió proceder. Como en una cochera, un camino sinuoso llevaba hasta abajo. Aparte de la poca distancia que iluminaban las luces, la oscuridad los rodeaba completamente.

"¿Se encuentra bajo tierra?"

Bailey asintió. "Al pie de la montaña, independiente del mundo exterior y a un solo paso de la cuna del Progenitor."

Repentinamente, el ambiente cambio de oscuro como la boca de un lobo a iluminado por luces verdes de neón, y más adelante se abrió un portón, dejándoles paso. Bailey aparcó el coche en lo que parecía ser un garaje subterráneo y después de otro chequeo de identificación, subieron a un ascensor. Los volvió a llevar al nivel U2.

"Estos son los dormitorios," explicó Bailey. "Todos los investigadores que aquí trabajan también viven aquí, de manera similar, me parece, a como lo hacen allí en América." Anduvieron corredor abajo hasta que Bailey se detuvo y les mostró sus habitaciones.

"Su equipaje ya les debe estar esperando en sus habitaciones, así como un buen almuerzo. Pónganse cómodos y en una hora mandaré a alguien para que les dé un pequeño tour por el complejo."

Tras pasarles sus respectivas llaves se retiró, dejando a ambos solos. Después de desaparecer por la esquina, Wesker intercambió una mirada con Birkin. Recibió un gesto de aprobación silencioso, y luego Birkin suspiró.

"No puedo esperar a estar de vuelta en América."

Abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, Wesker asintió. "Trabajaremos rápido."

Con eso, cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, asimilando los detalles de su alrededor. Definitivamente carecía de la pomposidad de la mansión Spencer o incluso aquella del Edificio de Entrenamiento, pero todo estaba presente, de manera simple: un baño con aseo, ducha y lavabo, una habitación aparte para la cama y la mesilla, un armario, una mesa y dos sillas. No había ventanas, todo bañado en yerma luz artificial.

Como prometido, su maleta lo esperaba junto a la cama y Wesker se preguntó cómo había llegado antes que él. También había un cuenco de sopa y pan en la mesa, que tenía un mucho mejor olor que la comida del avión que se había negado a tocar.

Tras explorar la habitación un poco más, Wesker se sentó a la mesa, mirando su reloj. Tenían tiempo más que de sobra y, después de comer, visitaría a William. Y en el momento justo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Fue a abrir, quitándose de en medio casi de un salto conforme su compañero entraba, cuenco y cuchara en mano y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

"No sé qué pensar sobre esto," le dijo a Wesker a la vez que se sentaba y empezaba a comer. "Gobiernos y compañías rivales, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo es que Spencer no sabe de esto?"

Wesker volvió a su asiento, encogiendo los hombros. "La intención de desvelar conspiraciones secretas no es la razón de nuestra venida, William; yo no me disgustaría mucho por ello. Si la investigación está tan avanzada como los aviones de aquí, no creo que nos quedemos por mucho tiempo."

"No puedo creer que este tipo sea uno de los antiguos alumnos del Dr. Marcus."

"¿No te gusta el Dr. Bailey?"

Birkin frunció el ceño. "No me digas que a ti sí. Hay algo raro con ese hombre. No puedo ver cómo este sitio prospera con él al mando. Como mucho es caótico, y si me dice otra vez que tengo que ser paciente para ver algo personalmente, llamo a Spencer."

"Sabes que no lo harás. Yo esperaría antes de seguir dando opiniones hasta que hayamos hecho ese tour y hayamos visto de qué va esto." Sonrió ampliamente. "La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, William."

Su amigo únicamente puso los ojos en blanco. "Por lo menos, estoy esperando un avance que me deje atónito."

No más de treinta minutos después, su guía tocó a la puerta y se presentó como un asistente cuyo nombre Wesker no se molestó en recordar. Les enseñaron el edificio a paso rápido. No era tan grande como los edificios americanos a los que estaba acostumbrado, y la investigación se centraba únicamente en el Progenitor.

"¿Es cierto que las plantas no pueden volver a crecer si se las saca de su hábitat natural?" Birkin preguntó mientras pasaban por uno de los numerosos laboratorios.

Su guía asintió. "Hace años, el Dr. Marcus intentó encontrar la forma de llevarse las plantas a América, pero todo falló. Hasta ahora, no hemos conseguido que las plantas crezcan con éxito ni en los laboratorios. Sólo florecen donde las encontramos originalmente, en las cavernas debajo del complejo. Ya que no fue posible extraerlas y llevarlas a otro sitio, hemos creado nuestro propio sistema de riego que nos permita cultivarlas más rápido."

"Aun así hemos conseguido trabajar con el Progenitor en América," objetó Wesker. "Y también hemos conseguido sintetizarlo allí sin las flores."

El hombre sonrió casi a sabiendas. "Sí, es cierto."

"¿Cómo es posible, entonces? Las teorías se contradirían."

"La cepa original y la planta no pueden ser llevadas a otro sitio; tienen que permanecer aquí. El Dr. Marcus, sin embargo, consiguió salvar esta dificultad. Ustedes, y el resto del mundo, están trabajando en una variante mutada del Progenitor."

"¿Una variante mutada?" repitió Birkin. "Eso no puede ser cierto."

"¿Por qué si no seguiría en pie este complejo si el virus Madre en su estado original estuviera disponible para todo el mundo?"

"Nunca nos lo habían dicho," Wesker resaltó. "¿Qué tiene de especial esta cepa si requiere un edificio entero para su cuidado?"

De nuevo, el hombre sonrió y esto empezó a molestar a Wesker. A lo mejor no era por el hecho en sí mismo, sino rotundamente por la carencia de información y conocimiento con la que él y Birkin habían llegado allí.

"Esa es precisamente la razón por la que el Sr. Spencer les ha enviado aquí. En nuestras luchas por extender el edificio, nos hemos topado con otro lugar donde crece la Sonnentreppe. Estas plantas, aunque idénticas a sus hermanas, muestran otra cepa del virus; una mutación, si así quieren llamarlo."

"El agente mutagénico capaz de infectar huéspedes humanos."

"Correcto, Dr. Birkin," dijo el hombre, de acuerdo con su respuesta, y les guió otro corredor abajo. Habían dejado atrás las secciones de laboratorios unos minutos antes, y Wesker se preguntó a dónde iban encaminados ahora. Al contrario que el inicial desagrado de su compañero frente al proyecto, Wesker sí sentía esa curiosidad suya salir a la superficie y mostrarse.

"Ha dicho Sonnentreppe," planteó a continuación. Por lo que sabía de momento, ese era el nombre con el que se había bautizado a la planta que producía el Progenitor, pero Marcus nunca se había molestado en explicarle la razón tras el nombre.

"Sonnentreppe es el nombre atribuido a la planta por su descubridor original. Alrededor de 1800, el arqueólogo europeo Henry Travis se encontró esta vegetación en sus expediciones por África. Escribió un impresionante volumen de 72 fascículos titulado 'Inspecciones de la Historia Natural. Sólo se publicaron unas cuántas copias. En la década de los 60, el mismo Sr. Spencer encontró un capítulo interesante en uno de esos libros: trataba sobre la tribu aborigen de los Ndipaya. En su folklore describían una planta que, si era consumida y esa persona era lo suficientemente digna, recibiría poderes y fuerza divina."

"La Planta del Progenitor," razonó Birkin.

"En efecto. Junto con James Marcus y Edward Ashford, los tres fueron exitosos en la creación de una base para toda investigación de armas biológicas: el virus Madre."

Se detuvieron ante una puerta metálica que parecía algo pesada. Desde el otro lado, un zumbido leve se podía oír y, si era tan alto que penetraba las gruesas paredes de hormigón, Wesker supuso que un aparato grande y pesado les esperaba detrás de la puerta.

Su guía deslizó su tarjeta de identificación por un lector situado al lado de la puerta. La pequeña luz roja se tornó verde y les permitió pasar con un pitido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Wesker se notó aguantando la respiración inconscientemente, y con todo derecho. La puerta no sólo daba al final del pasillo, sino al final del complejo en sí.

En vez de meterse en otro pasillo o habitación, se les concedió la vista a una caverna tan grande como el almacén. Estalactitas colgaban del techo como bestiales conos de piedra. Las paredes eran abruptas, lo que hacía probable que la caverna era natural y no artificial.

Aunque había equipamiento pesado y muchos artefactos esparcidos por la cueva, no había luz artificial, lo que lo hacía un tanto más impresionante. La única fuente de luz era un rayo que se filtraba por una pequeña hendidura en la parte de arriba. Sólo iluminaba el centro.

En una superficie elevada y encerrado por un cerco de piedra, se encontraba un jardín subterráneo, sus colores vivos contrastando mucho con los diferentes tonos de gris y negro. Docenas de flores crecían hacia el sol en un lugar escondido por la naturaleza para defenderlo de las destructivas manos de la humanidad.

"Henry Travis llamó a las misteriosas flores 'Sonnentreppe,'" explicó el guía, su voz casi perdida en aquella gran estancia. "Porque luchan para crecer, sin las trabas de su jaula de piedra, en un desesperado y eterno intento de llegar a la superficie.

"Muy debajo de tierra son la Escalera hacia el Sol."

* * *

_Nota: Y aquí se acaba el tres. Como dijo Chaed en su nota original, estos tres capítulos eran introductorios; del siguiente en adelante es cuando la cosa se pone fea... y mucho. Lo que viene es escalofríante, lo aseguro (y aquellos que se la hayan leído en inglés ya lo sabrán! xDD) Nuestro Dúo ya está en África y acaban de llegar al jardín subterráneo... ¿y ahora? Hasta la próxima!^^_

_Las reviews se aprecian!^^  
_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Nota:** Aquí el cuarto, donde ya las cosas se ponen feas. Gente, no me dejéis abandonadaaa! xDDDDD

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece. Pertenece a Capcom. // "Sine Sole Sileo" no me pertenece, es obra de Chaed.

* * *

**

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**  
_

Capítulo IV

La cámara donde se desarrollaba el Progenitor había sido admirable pero, a opinión de Birkin, no era para tirar cohetes. Decidieron terminar la jornada después de varias horas más de informe y con Wesker descansando y reponiéndose del desfase horario, Birkin estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, una mano ocupada con una taza de café caliente y la otra pasando rápidamente las hojas de un montón de informes de investigación.

La exposición a la variante mutada tenía efectos parecidos a los del virus Madre original: síntomas como los de gripe, fiebre, alucinaciones, hasta que la temperatura se descontrolaba y empezaba a afectar el cerebro. Avivado por el dolor y el delire, la víctima padecería ataques de furia de semejante magnitud que tenía que ser dominado. Hasta ahora, sólo cuatro individuos habían sido expuestos, pero había un progreso por cada vez.

Mientras que la Sonnentreppe original requería luz solar para crecer, las plantas mutantes habían sido encontradas en una de las excavaciones en un decrépito túnel que debía haber pertenecido a la tribu local hace años. Ni un solo rayo de luz había tocado el lugar.

Aparentemente, el proceso de incubación no guardaba relación con el tiempo, sino con el lugar en el que se encontraran los infectados. Si se mantenían bajo tierra, presentaban menos síntomas que las víctimas que sí volvían a la superficie. Los investigadores asumían que posiblemente había una conexión entre el comienzo de la enfermedad y la luz, aunque no había evidencia que se inclinara a favor ni en contra de la hipótesis.

La infección en sí misma no podía ser transmitida por aire. Se transfería sólo por vía sanguínea, fluidos corporales o ingestión directa, algo sobre lo que Birkin había leído únicamente en los informes del folklore de la tribu que había llevado al descubrimiento del Progenitor.

Bostezó a pesar del café y se frotó los ojos, intentando una vez más mantenerlos abiertos. No había pensado que la diferencia horaria entre África y los Estados Unidos le causaría mucho problema, pero diez minutos más tarde Birkin decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amigo -en su propia habitación- y le concedió a su cuerpo unas cuantas horas de descanso para prepararse para mañana.

Mañana… cuando Bailey les enseñaría la investigación sobre el agente mutante y visitarían el túnel subterráneo donde inicialmente fue encontrado.

--

Las paredes de la cueva estaban cubiertas por una gruesa costra de tierra, y Birkin descubrió que a la susodicha tierra le había gustado pegarse a su mano cuando la pasó accidentalmente por la fría piedra. En el intento de deshacerse de ella, dejó una línea marrón oscura en su bata, y posiblemente también dio la impresión de que nunca había estado en un sitio como aquel. Lo que casualmente era cierto, y si no fuera por las insistencias de Wesker, no estaría allí.

Para Birkin, los laboratorios estériles con sus informes, probetas y sujetos eran lo suficiente para comenzar a trabajar, pero Wesker pensaba que lo necesario era ir a ver el lugar de origen de la variante y observar cómo se obtenían las muestras. Como pasaba con el virus original, la variante no podía ser obtenida en otro sitio ni ser sintetizada. Se tenían que recoger muestras nuevas en el momento que las viejas fueran inútiles.

Anduvieron por el burdo pasillo en cuyas paredes los trabajadores habían taladrado durante otro rato, y pronto se tornó evidente que lo que una vez se había pretendido que fuera una expansión del complejo se había reestructurado como un laboratorio provisional.

Había grandes lámparas instaladas en el techo, cables gruesos serpenteando por las paredes. Unas cuántas mesas habían sido organizadas en la pequeña caverna en la que entraron minutos después. Estaba atiborrada de gente, la mayoría trabajadores, otros del staff.

Esta caleta en el sistema de cuevas no era por ahora tan grande como el jardín subterráneo que les habían mostrado el día anterior, y de hecho no mostraba señales de haber sido descubierto antes del incidente de hacía una semana. No más de una docena de plantas crecían en un rincón apartado y separadas de sus hermanas; estas no eran 'trepadoras de sol', como los trabajadores las habían apodado.

No había rayo de luz que entrara por las gruesas paredes de piedra, y Birkin se dio cuenta curiosamente que cómo las plantas eran protegidas de las luces de neón instaladas por el resto de la cueva.

Expresó esta observación a Smidt, su guía de ayer.

"Se las aparta de la luz por una razón," explicó Smidt. "Han leído los informes sobre el incidente con uno de los empleados: los síntomas sólo expresándose tras un determinado periodo de tiempo. De momento sólo es una especulación, pero algunos de los científicos con más experiencia dicen que no es el periodo de tiempo lo decisivo, sino la luz del sol. El hombre infectado empezó a desarrollar los síntomas después de terminar su turno en el lugar donde entró en contacto con la planta y volvió a la superficie un día después."

"Por eso no usan trajes de protección ni máscaras," apostilló Wesker.

Smidt asintió. "El agente no se transmite por el aire, sólo por contacto directo. Aquellos que trabajan con las muestras y las obtienen están equipados de manera correcta para ello."

"¿Pero cómo crecen sin luz?" Birkin quisoº saber.

"No lo hacen. Al menos no vuelven a crecer y, si lo hacen, es a una velocidad prácticamente insuficiente."

"¿Por qué las seguís cortando entonces? Tenéis menos de diez flores que podrían contener la llave que la variante original perdió durante su evolución. Deberían ser tratadas con extremo cuidado."

Bajo la luz artificial, la sonrisa de Smidt no tuvo encanto alguno. "Tenemos una docena de flores _aquí_, y más se descubrieron ayer y esta noche. La búsqueda se lleva a cabo a una velocidad increíble. Se han identificado otros dos lugares más que contenían las mismas flores de la variante del Progenitor, y no serán las últimas. Incluso si esta especie no parece crecer en grupos tan grandes como las 'trepadoras de sol', hemos encontrado racimos de tres y cinco, otro de ocho."

"¿Podemos verlas?" pidió Wesker, y Birkin tuvo que aguantar una queja. ¿Por qué tenían que malgastar el tiempo en las cuevas cuando podían obtener resultados más rápidamente en los laboratorios?

Smidt aceptó y les pidió que le siguieran. Dejaron la pequeña caverna y Birkin le lanzó a su colega una mirada de desaprobación, preguntándose si le había llegado a Wesker por esas estúpidas gafas. Por qué tenía que llevarlas puestas cuando casi no podías ver ni un palmo enfrente tuya era un misterio para Birkin, pero no estaba de humor para molestar a su amigo con el tema.

Pasaron por otro túnel que contenía en grupo de tres flores, giraron a la derecha para ver las cinco y una vez que Birkin perdió la orientación, llegaron al grupo de ocho. Wesker mostró poco interés en todas ellas, y Smidt les dio algo de información de vez en cuando.

Mientras discutían sobre el grupo de ocho, uno de los trabajadores se acercó al guía, casi si aliento e informando a Smidt en un fluido Swahili. Fuera cual fuera el tema del que se trataba, captó la atención de Smidt y, per ende, la de Wesker y en parte la de Birkin.

Una vez que el hombre concluyó, su guía tradujo. "Los empleados acaban de encontrar otro cúmulo de plantas, y son seis. Están localizadas en una nueva bifurcación del sistema de túneles y el pasadizo parece haber sido cavado por el hombre, pero se me ha asegurado que no forma parte de la antigua zona de minería. Si quieren, podemos verlo y luego volver al complejo."

Birkin ya había abierto la boca para decir que el esfuerzo no era necesario, pero Wesker voluntariamente emprendió la caminata tras el otro hombre y varias imágenes pasaron por la mente de Birkin como la de él mismo, un cuchillo y la garganta de Wesker entre otras.

El nuevo descubrimiento podría añadirse al avance científico, pero la idea mareaba a Birkin. El nuevo túnel descubierto (parecía haber estado lleno de rocas, probablemente de restos de algún cambio geográfico de hacía años, temblores o otras fuerzas naturales) aún seguía en pie porque Dios lo quería así. Tres trabajadores ya habían empezado a colocar tablas de madera y vigas de metal para sostener la vieja construcción.

Birkin no se atrevió a poner ni un dedo en las paredes; la posibilidad de que el corredor se viniera abajo sobre él era algo alta.

Siguió, de mala gana, a Wesker y a Smidt por lo que aparentaba ser una bifurcación en el camino. De tres opciones cogieron la de la derecha, por la que todavía se podía transitar. La de la izquierda estaba parcialmente bloqueada y la de en medio tenía toda la pinta de sufrir el mismo destino en cualquier momento.

Las seis plantas que Smidt les prometió reposaban en otra esquina y una vez que Wesker las observó hasta quedar satisfecho, anduvieron de vuelta. En la opinión de Birkin, podían haber hecho esto mucho antes.

Y si hubieran pedido su opinión antes de que todo se fuera al más profundo de los abismos del infierno, incluso habrían tenido la oportunidad de echar un vistazo más a fondo a la decoración de aquel funesto lugar.

Antes de que llegaran a la bifurcación de nuevo, el infierno se aproximó más. Hubo gritos nerviosos, un alarido y luego un ruido tremendo que le sonó a Birkin como si un túnel de piedra se derrumbase. Ambos Wesker y Smidt echaron a correr enfrente suyo y él les pisaba los talones.

Pasaron la bifurcación por una masa de luces y se detuvieron bruscamente cuando descubrieron que el camino de delante había acabado de la misma brusca manera. Dos de los trabajadores intentaban liberar a uno de sus compañeros de debajo del peso de un trozo de techo caído mientras que otros tres intentaban cavar un camino hacia el otro lado.

Smidt inmediatamente dio órdenes a gritos y Birkin intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Wesker, quien inspeccionaba el techo con cuidado.

"No parece que vaya a aguantar mucho más…"

Antes de que Birkin pudiera coincidir con él, les interrumpió la voz en inglés forzado de Smidt.

"¡Doctores, rápido!"

Los dos empleados habían conseguido liberar a su amigo de los escombros y lo arrastraban a un sitio seguro. Uno de ellos le gritó algo a Smidt, quien tradujo.

"Necesita atención médica!"

Birkin se arrodilló junto al hombre herido y le tomó el pulso, evaluando el daño que el derrumbe había provocado. Fracturas abiertas, ciertas hemorragias internas y a juzgar por el sangrado de la nariz y de las orejas del hombre, también podía asumir daños cerebrales. Ni él ni Wesker eran doctores en el sentido médico y dudaba mucho que hasta los mejores cirujanos pudieran hacer mucho, no sin ni siquiera un pulso. Wesker reflejó sus pensamientos con palabras.

"Ya no necesita atención médica," Y después de ver la expresión de horror en los rostros de los otros, añadió, "Mis condolencias, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer."

Smidt tradujo esto y mandó a los trabajadores a que ayudaran a los demás, que tenían obvios problemas con el despeje del camino.

"Algunas de las rocas son demasiado grandes," explicó Smidt. "Hay bloqueados dos o tres metros de camino, y sin equipamiento no podemos encargarnos de los obstáculos. Sólo podemos esperar a que despejen la cúmulo de rocas desde el otro lado."

Solo que, como se hizo aparente momentos después, _no podían_ esperar. Uno de los empleados pudo gritar una advertencia antes de que más techo se desplomara. Birkin de repente se encontró siendo empujado hacia más adentro, los demás huyendo de la grieta con pánico.

"¡Vamos!" Oyó a Wesker decir a cierto punto, antes de que más techo cayera y la voz de su amigo se perdiera entre el jaleo.

La única cosa que sintió fue un tirón del cuello de su camisa, una roca ocupando el lugar en que había estado un segundo antes, y las luces se apagaron.

Y todo se fue al infierno. Y a pesar de las historias y cuentos sobre las que había oído y leído en repetidas ocasiones, el infierno resultó ser un sitio condenadamente frío.

* * *

_Nota: Oh-oh, esto ya no es lo que parecía. A partir de aquí, se pone todo ya... pero ya xDDDD El siguiente vendrá la siguiente semana, estad al corriente!_

_Las reviews se aprecian!^^  
_


	5. Capítulo V

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**  
_

Capítulo V

Tenía los pulmones llenos de polvo más que de aire, un estado que Wesker intentó remediar con ganas. Tosió hasta que su garganta quedó tan áspera como las rocas a su alrededor antes de tener la idea que lo salvó del apuro: se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la camisa para filtrar el oxígeno.

El ardor en sus pulmones pronto desapareció, pero eso fue lo único que cambió. Lo rodeaba una oscuridad absoluta y por más que parpadeara, no desaparecería. Palpando a tientas con su mano libre, llegó a darse cuenta de que estaba a gatas, y las diminutas piedras bajo su palma arañaban su mano al moverla con vacilación sobre el suelo.

A parte de los ruidos que él hacía, reinaba un silencio total y Wesker no lo tomó como una buena señal. Pudo alejarse gateando tres o cuatro pasos de su posición inicial, el recuerdo de cómo había acabado allí volviendo en ramalazos aleatorios.

Había estado corriendo porque el túnel tras de ellos se derrumbaba y le gritó a William que se apresurara. Entonces lo achuchó la gente, manteniendo su rumbo de alguna manera afortunada, y luego las luces se apagaron de manera brutal.

Wesker dilató los ojos en la oscuridad y se dio la vuelta, aún con la tela contra la nariz y palpando el suelo con la otra mano. Por lo menos otra persona había conseguido llegar con él; de eso estaba seguro. Había sentido el cuerpo rebotar contra el suyo antes de que el techo se derrumbara por completo y quiso convencerse de que este otro individuo había sobrevivido. Especialmente si se trataba de Birkin.

"¿Will…?" preguntó cautelosamente, su voz rompiendo el silencio.

No hubo respuesta.

Wesker palpó más rocas y lentamente se dio cuenta de que la cabeza estaba por estallarle. A lo mejor había sido el impacto. No podía ser más que un golpe; aún podía pensar con coherencia y ni sentía, olía ni gustaba sangre.

De repente su mano tocó algo caliente y la apartó instintivamente. Con un grito ahogado, volvió a extender la mano e intentó hacerse una idea mental que lo que estaba tocando: una mano, una mano humana y estaba seca. Eso significaba que no había sangre.

"¿William?" dijo otra vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La mano pasó a ser un brazo, un hombro, el torso, la cabeza. La boca estaba abierta, con un ligero pulso de la carótida aún palpable. Wesker trazó un dedo por la cara e la persona, concentrándose en atribuir rasgos faciales. Momentos después llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser William, aunque no sabía si decir que era algo bueno o malo.

El hombre tenía pelo corto, barba sin afeitar y vestía una camiseta sencilla. Ninguno de estos rasgos coincidían con los de William, y Wesker trató de acordarse de los trabajadores que habían quedado atrapados con ellos, pero no consiguió una imagen a la que asignarle el cuerpo que yacía frente a él.

Agarrando su hombro, Wesker sacudió al hombre despacio, después con más fuerza. No hubo reacción.

"¡Eh!... ¡Eh, despierta!"

El hombre no le entendería, pero ese era el menor de los problemas. Posó la mano en el pecho del trabajador y Wesker la notó muy irregular y forzada. ¿Heridas internas? Hasta ahora, no había tocado nada sangriento.

Continuando su inspección, Wesker movió la mano más abajo y-

_¡JODER!_

-apartó el brazo con semejante fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, limpiándose la extremidad afectada en los pantalones repetidas veces, sus piernas moviéndose tercamente para apartarse del cuerpo.

_Las malditas piernas…_

No se dio cuenta de que temblaba, sintiendo las náuseas en la garganta.

_Le faltan las malditas piernas_

Y lo había agarrado de lleno, ese desastre sangriento y carnoso que era ahora la parte inferior de su cuerpo, había metido la mano en las jodidas _entrañas_ de ese tipo, había-

Respiró hondo, advirtiendo que había aguantado la respiración hasta ese momento. Habiendo olvidado la tela protectora, el polvo volvió a penetrar en sus pulmones y resolló, llevándose una mano a la boca automáticamente. Y, como se pudo dar cuenta, era la mano _ensangrentada_, lo que hizo que se sintiera hasta peor, las náuseas aumentando.

Tardó varios minutos en controlarse y se trató de convencer de haber visto peores cosas. Y eso era cierto, pero lo de aquí era completamente diferente. No podía ver nada y eso era lo peor. Había metido las manos en lo que podrían haber sido entrañas, lo que podría haber sido músculo o grasa u órganos y lo que su imaginación había asimilado en una horrenda y grotesca imagen.

El olor de la sangre y las tripas pronto invadió el aire, pero Wesker no pudo diferenciar si era verdad o mentira. Respirando hondo por la boca, se forzó a aproximarse al hombre otra vez. No tocó bajo el tronco esta vez; no había necesidad de comprobar la gravedad de las heridas: el corazón se había detenido.

Y así se dio cuenta de manera apabullante y despampanante de que se encontraba solo en una parte -sólo Dios sabía cuál- de un antiguo sistema de cuevas que podría derrumbarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

Invadido por un cansancio repentino, Wesker se apartó del cuerpo, sentándose alejado. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros y los pies en el suelo, no fuera a ser que el raciocinio se perdiera en el caos de su mente.

Decidió comprobar si había sufrido heridas, sabiendo que el shock podía disfrazar el dolor en momentos como ese, y lo último que necesitaba era perder la conciencia debido a desangrarse por una herida que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Afortunadamente, no vio nada grave. Algunos arañazos, golpes, la posible concusión. Viviría.

Barriendo de nuevo la oscuridad en su alrededor con la mirada, como si eso fuera a hacer que el ambiente se iluminara, Wesker miró en la dirección del cadáver. No se imaginaba el olor: estaba presente. Y si quería tener alguna posibilidad real de salir de allí, entonces tendría que volver y registrar al hombre para encontrar equipamiento, fuera una linterna o herramienta de minería o un simple palillo de dientes.

Comprobando sus propios bolsillos, Wesker quedó decepcionado al notarlos vacíos. Tragándose las náuseas, se giró hacia el cuerpo y no retiró más que un bolígrafo -de momento- y eso no le ayudaría ahora mismo. Vacilante, movió las manos por encima del cuerpo y tocó un punto ensangrentado. El brazo izquierdo había sufrido una fractura abierta y Wesker se estremeció mientras sus dedos se deslizaban de mala gana por el hueso descubierto.

Movió las manos camisa abajo y Wesker aguantó la respiración cuando llegó a las zonas heridas. Cerró los ojos con firmeza al sentir algo viscoso pero se forzó a continuar, intentando encontrar los bolsillos del pantalón, donde quiera que estuvieran.

Ese algo viscoso aumentó de tamaño y ya supo que no era piel de serpiente. Luego acabó repentinamente y reconoció un nuevo tipo de tela, tela de vaqueros. Con algo más de motivación, Wesker encontró los bolsillos y murmuró aliviado. Contenían algo.

Sacó una caja y la abrió. Incluso sin ser capaz de ver nada podía decir que era un paquete de cigarrillos con un mechero metido dentro. Wesker lo cogió y pulsó el botón. Una chispa, el olor a gas, sin llama. Volvió a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado. La llama apareció al cuarto intento y tan pronto como iluminó el cuerpo enfrente suyo con una mezcla grotesca de luz y sombras, Wesker soltó el encendedor de inmediato. Por ahora, era mejor estar a oscuras.

Se alejó del cuerpo y se levantó, sosteniéndose con las manos en la pared, y luego iluminó el túnel. La llama del mechero no era lo suficientemente potente para poder ver detalle alguno. Casi no podía ver la otra pared, la cual estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia.

Wesker apuntó la llama en dirección hacia el cuerpo, evitando mirarlo. En cambio, se centró en las muchas piedras que bloqueaban su camino de vuelta y para cuando el metal del mechero empezaba a quemar y lo tuvo que apagar, Wesker comprendió una cosa:

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

¿Y ahora qué?

Quedarse aquí era una opción, continuar era otra. Wesker no tardó en tomar su decisión. No se quedaría allí para ver por sí mismo las fases de la putrefacción del cadáver. La probabilidad de que gente del otro lado consiguiera despejar el camino antes de que muriera de sed era bastante baja, y la posibilidad de que él consiguiera cavarse una vía de salida era hasta más baja todavía.

Encendió la llama de nuevo, esta vez iluminando la dirección contraria. La que le llevaba más adentro, la que por fortuna lo llevaría fuera.

Metiendo el mechero y el paquete de cigarrillos en su bolsillo, Wesker colocó una mano en la fría pared de piedra; sería un desperdicio mantener el mechero encendido. No obtendría ningún beneficio salvo el quemarse los dedos. Quizá resultaba útil más adelante.

Con cautela, empezó a andar. Deslizaba una mano por la pared y Wesker advirtió la áspera superficie: no parecía artificial. Los puntiagudos picos y abolladuras demostraban que ninguna herramienta había sido usada, y dudaba que alguien hubiera hecho un agujero en el suelo que casi tan grande como para que cupiera una persona dentro. Pero la cuestión era: ¿quién era él, ese investigador o minero?

Podía tocar la otra pared sin ni siquiera tener que estirar los brazos, y andar completamente erguido era prácticamente imposible. Se dio varios coscorrones en la cabeza antes de decidir ir inclinado.

Lo que Wesker pronto comprobó fue que, con la ausencia de luz, los otros sentidos se agudizaban considerablemente. No pudo identificar todas las sensaciones, pero una más que las demás le llamó la atención.

El sonido.

O más bien, la falta del susodicho. Cada vez que paraba para escuchar algún ruido, le sentaba como un puñetazo de mal. Sólo oía su respiración y cuando la aguantaba no oía _nada_. Si la mantenía durante un tiempo considerable, sentiría algunas punzadas en sus pulmones, luego en el corazón y un débil

_-bum bum bum-_

en sus oídos antes de forzarse a volver a respirar. Cuando andaba, los ruidos secos eran salvados por el ruido de sus zapatos contra la piedra. Eran similares pero no tanto, y en la oscuridad podía advertir un montón de diferencias que antes había pasado por alto.

Apartó una de las manos de la pared y se tocó la frente, notando a ver si había heridas. Durante todo el trayecto, fueran golpes ligeros o secos, lo que notaba eran unas constantes punzadas en la nuca. Debía de habérsela golpeado en el corto periodo de inconsciencia.

¿De verdad había sido corto?

¿De verdad que había sido un desmayo? No podía recordar qué había pasado entre que perdió la consciencia y la recuperó. ¡Podrían haber pasado no sólo minutos, sino horas desde entonces! Se le ocurrió una idea y sacó el mechero del bolsillo. Tras dos intentos, la pequeña llama se avivó. La aguantó junto al reloj y quedó descorazonado de inmediato.

Había una gran grieta en su reloj, y ninguna de las agujas se movía. Habían parado a las 9:43, por lo que Wesker escogió esa hora como la que Dios había escogido a su vez para que él pagara por sus pecados. En un estallido de indignación y frustración se lo quitó con una sacudida y lo lanzó contra el suelo, y con fuerza.

La llama del encendedor no era tan poderosa como para poder mostrarle en resultado de su arrebato y tampoco tuvo tiempo para buscar el reloj del que se había deshecho. El metal empezó a quemarle los dedos y Wesker soltó el mechero caliente con una maldición.

"Maldita sea…"

Aún murmurando, Wesker se agachó, palpando el suelo por tal de encontrar el objeto. Lo encontró junto a su zapato izquierdo y lo puso de nuevo en su bolsillo, rezando por que aún le quedara el combustible suficiente para que le durara el viaje entero.

Cuando el silencio volvió y se asentó en el túnel, las _punzadas_ en la cabeza de Wesker pasaron a ser _PUNZADAS_ y el

_-bum bum bum-_

en el pecho volvía a estar ahí, el oxígeno habiendo desaparecido, y quedó tomando bocanadas de aire como un pez en tierra.

Después, tan rápido como había venido se volvió a ir. Wesker se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que su ritmo cardíaco se enlentecía, y aseguró que el golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza estaba demostrando ser algo más que una linda concusión.

Wesker agudizó el oído. Los golpes secos aún seguían sonando. O no… no, no sonaban. Se encontró mirándose las piernas, las cuales no se movían.

El eco distante de unos golpes ruidosos le llegó, y el sonido venía a intervalos regulares.

Como si alguien estuviera andando…

Wesker frunció los labios, se inclinó hacia la pared y escuchó más atentamente.

_-pom pom pompompompom-_

Sin lugar a dudas. Y sin lugar a dudas, se oían hasta más alto. Quien fuera aquel que andaba se estaba acercando más que alejándose. Algo le recorrió las entrañas, y no sabía si era el alivio de haber encontrado un compañero superviviente o el rotundo desasosiego de encontrarse sin medios para aplastar el cráneo del invasor.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mechero.

Los golpes se volvían más audibles -_¡pom!-_ y venían en sucesión más rápida. Alguien estaba corriendo.

Sacó el mechero del bolsillo y colocó un dedo en la ruedecilla, preparado para girarla y alcanzar a ver a la otra persona cuando estuviera cerca.

Mientras tanto, el golpe sonó _fuerte_ y si había una esquina más adelante, el individuo tendría que estar doblándola ya. Por un momento se preguntó si podría pasar desapercibido, aguantar la respiración y dejar de moverse. ¿Pasarían de largo?

En el instante en que decidió que probablemente no, Wesker se dio cuenta con horror de que los _golpes fuertes_ habían cesado.

Primero sintió una respiración fría que no era suya.

Y luego dedos largos y huesudos que se le apretaron alrededor del cuello, como una mortífera serpiente estrangulando a su víctima.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**  
_

Capítulo VI

No podía ser. No podía ser. ¡No podía SER!

Raspándose los dedos con la piedra, ignoró los escalofríos que sentía cada vez sus uñas arañaban la dura superficie, el pánico estando demasiado alto como para permitirle sentir algo más.

"¡Ayudadme, maldita sea!" gritó en la oscuridad, cogiendo otra roca y quitándola de en medio.

"¡Dr. Birkin!" Smidt suplicó desde detrás, extendiendo los brazos por tal de controlarle. "¡No hay posibilidad! Debe parar o esto se nos caerá encima otra vez. ¡Doctor, por favor!"

Pero Birkin no mostró ni la más mínima gana de parar.

_¡Idiotas, son todos idiotas!_ Gritó en su mente al liberarse del que lo agarraba, tirando la siguiente piedra en su dirección. _¡Las vamos a palmar aquí mismo si nadie mueve el culo! _

Smidt dijo algo en Swahili que Birkin no comprendió y a lo que no prestó mucha atención, hasta que un par de brazos fuertes lo agarraron de manera no demasiado agradable. Recluido por un agarre tan duro y fuerte como las rocas de alrededor, Birkin fue arrastrado lejos del desplome de rocas. Dio patadas y se retorció por tal de liberarse, maldiciendo a voces. Cuando lo pusieron contra la pared sin miramientos, se calló al momento.

Los brazos le soltaron y le concedieron un momento de calma.

Smidt habló otra vez. "Mis disculpas, doctor. ¿Se ha calmado ya?"

De cierta manera, sí, se había calmado. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas del impacto y tampoco había aceptado todavía el hecho de haber sido estampado contra la pared del túnel después de un breve forcejeo. ¿Y a la orden de Smidt?

_¡¿Quién se cree que es?!_

Murmuró un 'sí' casi inconsciente por tal de satisfacer al otro.

"Por favor compréndalo, doctor. Sus continuos intentos le han hecho más daño que bien. El techo podría haberse derrumbado otra vez, y esta vez no habríamos tenido la misma suerte de salir ilesos."

"¡Aún puede haber gente fuera!"

"No tienen esperanza. El Dr. Wesker tiene mis simpatías pero si no ha conseguido llegar a este lado, sus probabilidades son pocas. No puedo permitir que ponga el peligro tres vidas más por otra que ya posiblemente no exista."

_¡Pero qué cara!_ Birkin estaba a punto de soltar una contestación, decirle a Smidt que esta no era manera de hablarle a un superior y que le pagaban para obedecer al mando, ¡no para contradecirlos! Pero dada la situación, Birkin sólo apretó los dientes con rabia. Allí en el infierno, los rangos y los doctorados no importaban nada.

Estaba enfadado, hasta furioso, y bastante preocupado por Wesker, pero antes de eso vino ese curioso sentido de supervivencia que le dijo que no era buena idea recordarle a Smidt de que era prescindible y de que él, Birkin, no dudaría en informar al Sr. Spencer de solamente eso.

Smidt y el trabajador restante eran superiores en número, así que Birkin se mantuvo callado de momento. Se habían establecido nuevos rangos y él no estaba arriba del todo. Por la experiencia, Smidt podría hablar más en Swahili con su amigo negro y Birkin se encontraría con la cabeza abierta un momento después, abandonado a que se desangrara hasta quedarse seco en aquel túnel subterráneo.

Porque, admitámoslo, Smidt tenía la ventaja. Smidt tenía la linterna, y eso lo ponía en el Olimpo junto a todas las deidades allí.

"Me alegra que lo entienda, doctor," Smidt dijo, y apuntó aquel cetro de poder hacia el suelo para no cegarles.

Birkin usó ese momento para inspeccionar a sus dos compañeros. El trabajador tenía la camisa de cuadros ajada y vaqueros polvorientos. No tendría la linterna, pero tenía músculo y fuerza bruta. Las ligeras punzadas de dolor en sus sienes le aseguraron a Birkin que no era rival para aquel hombre.

Un paso equivocado y se encontraría contra la pared de nuevo, y Birkin no quería comprobar si en efecto se derrumbaría después del impacto.

"No podemos dar la vuelta," Smidt resaltó de plano y de una manera poco elegante que hizo que Birkin se acordara de Wesker. Quizá habría conseguido llegar a una de las otras entradas. Birkin se encogió de hombros y apartó la otra opción de su mente. Desde aquí, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Se volvió a hablar en Swahili, la linterna apuntando hacia el final del túnel. Más conversación que Birkin no comprendió, y luego Smidt tuvo el detalle de girarse y traducir.

"El Sr. Sembe dice que debe haber otra salida. Este túnel lo construyó el hombre, no la naturaleza. Quienquiera que lo hizo debió volver a salir."

Birkin vacilaba. "¿Y si nunca lo acabaron? ¿Y si acabamos en un callejón sin salida?"

Smidt frunció el ceño, miró al trabajador que aparentemente se llamaba Sembe, pero no se molestó en traducirle las dudas de Birkin.

Al final, dijo, "Por lo menos lo hemos intentado. Vamos; el Sr. Sembe nos llevará. Trabaja como minero; si hay alguna inestabilidad en la construcción del túnel, nos avisará."

_Sí,_ Birkin pensó pero expresó su falta de motivación con un suspiro forzado. _Justo como cuando nos avisó sobre lo del techo la primera vez…_

Sin más que decir, se puso en marcha rápidamente para estar al amparo de la luz de la linterna. Muy pronto, no pudo ver la parte desplomada detrás suyo, y tampoco podía ver lo que había delante. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Enfrente de él, ambos hombres pararon de seco y, conforme Birkin miraba por encima de sus hombros, recordó al momento dónde estaban. Se habían encontrado con el grupo de seis plantas del Progenitor que seguían creciendo como si nada, y Birkin sintió una repentina ola de rabia. Ellas eran la razón por la que él estaba atrapado allí.

"No se acerque mucho," advirtió Smidt, y Birkin puso los ojos en blanco, molesto, como si tomándose la advertencia como un insulto.

Pasaron por delante de las flores y Birkin tuvo que controlar el impulso de querer cortar un racimo y mandárselo a Spencer como recuerdo.

El camino se hizo progresivamente más difícil de transitar. Birkin estaba seguro de que la altura del techo disminuía conforme avanzaban, y los músculos doloridos de su espalda lo afirmaban. También podía tocar ambas paredes con los brazos extendidos, algo de lo que antes no había sido capaz.

Un miedo terrible le oprimió el pecho. ¿Era eso una señal de que el túnel se acababa? ¿Iban a quedarse allí atrapados? ¿Sin remedio alguno? ¿Morirían desgraciadamente de inanición?

_No, de cascarla así nada. La sed te afecta antes._

Pero el rayo de luz de la linterna de Smidt era como la típica luz del final del túnel, y Birkin tuvo la voluntad de ignorar sus preocupaciones. Esto podría ser alguna forma de claustrofobia. Nunca antes había mostrado señales de sufrirla pero, mira tú por dónde, tampoco nunca se había quedado atrapado en unas cavernas subterráneas.

El túnel se ensanchó repentinamente y se enfrentaron a una bifurcación. Ambos caminos para tomar le parecían a Birkin igualmente inhóspitos. Cuando Smidt apuntó el cetro de energía en ambas direcciones, algo atrajo el interés de Birkin.

"Espera, retrocede. ¡Ahí!"

Smidt iluminó la pared del túnel izquierdo y Birkin se abrió paso a codazos entre ambos hombres para inspeccionar la piedra más de cerca. Trazó un dedo por la fría e irregular superficie, luego miró a Smidt y al empleado.

"Es una 'X'," les comunicó.

"¿Una qué?"

Birkin señaló las líneas desiguales que habían sido grabadas en la piedra.

"Una 'X'. Alguien ha marcado una 'X' aquí." Se sintió esperanzado. "Alguien debe haber estado antes por aquí."

Smidt se acercó y tocó la pared por sí mismo antes de mirar a Birkin burlonamente.

"¿Y qué significa?"

El científico encogió los hombros. "Podría ser como la 'X' de un mapa, indicando el tesoro. Pero no creo que haya algo de valor por aquí."

"De todos modos, tendríamos que comprobarlo. No hay marcas en otras paredes; esto podría ser una señal."

Smidt se puso en marcha, pero Birkin lo detuvo bruscamente.

"¡No, espera, espera! ¡Por lo que sabemos, podría significar exactamente lo contrario! 'No vayas ahí'. ¿Y si quienquiera que lo escribiese pretendía que fuera una advertencia?"

"¿Una advertencia?" Smidt repitió, divertido. "Lo más que puede pasar es que demos a un camino ciego."

"O demos con otro techo inestable," dijo Birkin cruzando los brazos. "Deberíamos ir por el otro lado."

Smidt pensó por un momento, luego asintió. "De acuerdo."

Así que apuntó el cetro de luz en la dirección correcta y continuaron por ahí. El camino se retorcía por la piedra durante un rato pero cuando los hombres volvieron a parar y Birkin echó una mirada por encima de sus hombros, su entusiasmo se desplomó. El camino había acabado. Había otro derrumbe y de ninguna manera serían capaces de mover una mísera piedra sin unos buenos cartuchos de dinamita.

El trabajador, Sembe, dijo algo y apuntó un largo dedo hacia el techo. Estaba a mucha altura, casi la de dos hombres juntos. Smidt siguió la indicación de Sembe e iluminó la parte superior. Los gritos ahogados del grupo fue lo que se oyó después.

"¿Cabemos por ahí?" preguntó Birkin. Esa ruta no había sido bloqueada por completo: una pequeña parte bajo el techo seguía abierta. Ninguno de ellos era grande, así que podía funcionar.

Smidt habló en el idioma de los dioses y ordenó a Sembe que lo intentara por ellos. Su camino estaba iluminado por la linterna y el empleado comenzó a trepar por las rocas caídas sin rechistar. Birkin aguantó la respiración mientras miraba y rezó por que llegara al otro lado. Si Sembe lo conseguía, él lo haría también. Era más pequeño y definitivamente más delgado.

Sembe ya había llegado a la parte más alta y estaba intentando meterse por la brecha. Smidt subió a las rocas para proporcionarle más luz y Birkin comprendió con sombría perspicacia que su guía no soltaría la linterna si aún le quedaban fuerzas para cogerla.

El empleado estaba a mitad de camino cuando Birkin decidió que todos podrían pasar sin problemas. Tendría que insistir en querer ser el segundo. Confiaba en Smidt tanto como en Spencer y, la verdad, no quería que lo dejaran solo y a oscuras.

Pero luego las piernas de Sembe desaparecieron de su vista de manera imposiblemente rápida y cuando un grito de horror resonó por la caverna, Birkin ahora decidió que si Smidt quería ser el segundo en cruzar, por él no había ningún problema en absoluto.

Y luego empezó a correr. En algún lugar fuera del alcance de la linterna, Sembe siguió gritando.


	7. Chapter VII

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**  
_

Capítulo VII

Sólo el impacto fue suficiente para derrumbarlo y se encontró retorciéndose en el suelo como una lombriz tratando de escapar de un pájaro. Unas manos de hierro agarraban su garganta y Wesker vio puntos blancos danzar ante sus ojos en la oscuridad. Sus propias manos arañaron las de su atacante y hundió las uñas en su piel.

Hubo un grito y más presión en su tráquea como respuesta.

"¡Shetani!"

Wesker no entendió el significado de aquello, pero lo que sí sabía a juzgar por las punzadas en sus oídos era que o hacía algo o se asfixiaría. Abrió la boca, intentando desesperadamente tomar aire. Las manos alrededor de su garganta estaban decididas a oprimirla sin cesar.

Instintivamente, llevó las manos a la cara de su oponente y, cerrando los dedos en un puño, Wesker lo estampó contra lo que le pareció una mandíbula. Fue liberado durante un instante y oyó una inhalación brusca (la cual fue suya, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para advertirlo) y con oxígeno en el cerebro de nuevo, el instinto de supervivencia puso de su parte e intervino.

Subió la rodilla con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, haciendo contacto con el muslo de aquella persona. Un gemido rompió el silencio y Wesker sintió una malévola sensación de gusto. La presión cesó un momento después y se pensó vencedor.

La sensación no duró mucho.

"¡Shetani, shetani, _SHETANI!"_

_Mierd--_

Gritó de dolor y sorpresa. El atacante ejerció presión contra los ojos de Wesker con los pulgares e intentaba con tesón empujarlos hacia el otro lado. El dolor era literalmente cegador. Trató de retirar la cabeza y alejarla de la presión, pero roca sólida de detrás le impidió el movimiento. Wesker gritó, empujando contra la cara del hombre. Las palmas de sus manos pasaron por encima de barba, encontró una boca con dientes y encías y arremetió contra el atacante con el otro puño, intentando herirlo lo suficiente para que le soltara.

_Maldición, maldición, ¡el dolor!_

Gimiendo, Wesker sintió sus propias lágrimas y vio blanco intenso, seguro de que sus ojos no aguantarían y estallarían de un momento a otro. Tanteó el suelo por tal de prepararse, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una piedra grande.

No lo dudó ni un segundo. Martilleó la piedra contra la cabeza de su atacante, el frágil cráneo resquebrajándose debido a la fuerza. La presión en los ojos cesó instantáneamente pero Wesker siguió apaleándolo. Al principio sólo hubo sangre pero para cuando su propio dolor se había paliado y dejó paso al raciocinio, la sangre se había convertido en tejido esponjoso.

Wesker dejó caer la roca y se limpió la mano en la bata con asco y náuseas.

_¡Mata! ¡Mata! ¡Y lo has matado! ¡Tienes sus sesos en las manos para afirmarlo!_

Wesker se alejó arrastrándose hasta tocar la pared con la espalda. Para cuando lo hizo, la adrenalina había decaído y lo dejó con un dolor cegador en la cabeza, como si los ojos se le fueran a salir.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a sus cuencas de los ojos (la derecha estaba todavía manchada de cerebro y sus correspondientes fluidos) e hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir las punzadas que tocarse los ojos provocaba. Parpadeando, Wesker sintió algo de alivio al notar que los puntos blancos se desvanecían en el negro cada momento que pasaba. Pronto, volvió a ver oscuridad absoluta y el dolor intenso se transformó en leves punzadas.

Era hora de que se hiciera la luz.

Sacó el mechero del bolsillo y lo encendió de nuevo. Lo primero que vio fue la vítrea capa de sangre y masa carnosa en su mano. Luego, gateó de nuevo hacia el cadáver. El fuego se apagó en el proceso, así que cuando llegó al cuerpo sin vida y reanimó la llama, su hazaña se vio mucho más siniestra. Una buena parte del cráneo del hombre se había metido hacia dentro debido a los continuos golpes de Wesker.

Había hueso, ensangrentado, piel y pelo. Por aquí y por allá había restos del cerebro, pero la mayoría de los restos tenían ya un color rojizo y eran difíciles de distinguir de lo demás.

El rostro del hombre era un semblante de terror, los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas con el pretexto de poder ver mejor así. Vestía una camisa a cuadros ajada encima de su figura corpulenta y también vaqueros ajados y polvorientos. Pero no todos los desperfectos habían sido causados por el uso en sí.

Y por más que lo intentaba, Wesker no podía recordar haber arañado al hombre tan cruelmente en la barriga.

_E incluso si lo hubieras hecho, tus uñas no dejan semejantes marcas._

Los cortes eran tan largos, tan abiertos. Si así se lo hubiera propuesto, Wesker hubiera dañado la primera capa de la piel, pero quienquiera que hubiese hecho aquello había penetrado más en la carne. El hombre era sin duda un empleado, uno de los supervivientes principales. Aunque el estado en el que estaba incomodaba a Wesker, la idea de no estar solo ahí abajo lo entusiasmaba.

Porque alguien le había hecho eso al empleado. Con un cuchillo, o tal vez una piedra afilada; habría habido discusiones antes de llegar a la conclusión. Wesker cerró la tapa del mechero, lo guardó y anduvo por encima del caído.

Se negaba a idear una razón por la que la herida hubiera sido infligida, así que quiso quedarse con aquella de que había sido un acto de supervivencia similar al suyo. Si había otro superviviente aquí - ¿quizá Birkin? - entonces Wesker tenía la intención de averiguarlo.

Posó una mano sobre la pared para guiarse y emprendió la marcha, contento por la desaparición del dolor en sus ojos. Eso era bueno. A lo mejor la vista no le servía de mucho en esa situación, pero Wesker agradeció que no hubiera sufrido daño permanente.

El corredor se prolongó durante un rato. Después, de la nada, surgió piedra y tropezó con ella. Encendió la llama. Había llegado a una desviación en el camino, y ambas rutas parecían igualmente inhóspitas. Apuntó el mechero hacia el suelo pero era imposible averiguar de dónde había salido ese psicópata.

Al final, Wesker optó por la izquierda. Guardó el encendedor, su mano tocando la fría pared de piedra. Prosiguió.

No pasó mucho hasta que se topó con algo y, para su más absoluto horror, ese algo era muy suave en comparación con la dura roca a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Wesker avanzó unos pasos más antes de investigar.

Retrocedió ante la escena de manera similar a cuando había sentido vacío en lugar de las piernas de un hombre.

Desplomado junto a la pared yacía un cadáver, lo que hizo que se convenciera de que no era el único que había vagado por este lugar. Wesker sintió náuseas y apartó la llama de las cavidades oculares vacías de aquella cosa.

_Tiene que haber estado aquí durante años._

Lo que quedaba de la piel se estaba pudriendo lentamente y, cuando prestó atención, notó que el aire estaba cargado de humedad. La barba parecía crecer del hueso y los labios se habían abierto, dando a ver algo de la dentadura. Al lado del hombre había una mochila igual de vieja.

Wesker se agachó para cogerla. El viento que el movimiento causó apagó la pequeña llama, pero para entonces ya había agarrado una de las asas de cuero de la mochila. Se sentó a unos pasos de distancia del cadáver y la vació, haciendo caso omiso de su antiguo propietario y de cómo había acabado allí de esa manera.

Rápidamente descubrió como obvio que el individuo había sido un explorador o un arqueólogo. Wesker encontró un puñado de instrumentos que lo indicaban. También encontró una ración de comida y un frasco de agua, aunque decidió no cogerlo; lo último que le faltaba era un dolor de estómago por el mal estado del alimento. Se topó con un cuchillo pequeño y lo guardó. Lo último que procuró fue un libro pequeño de cuero, no más grande que su mano: un diario.

Lo abrió y acercó la llama. Estaba lleno de apuntes y dibujos y, aunque era difícil de leer, algo sobre el diario hizo que una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadiera. No sabía si tomarse aquel pequeño descubrimiento como algo bueno o malo. El diario estaba escrito en inglés.

Después de unos momentos de reposo para el mechero (el metal le empezaba a quemar los dedos), Wesker encontró la última página del libro en la que habían escrito algo. Levantó una ceja al leer la única frase de la parte de arriba, y sintió como si alguien le estuviera gastando una broma muy pesada.

'_No queda humanidad en este sitio.'_

Eso era lo que había escrito, con letra ordenada. Pasó una página hacia atrás. El autor hablaba de diferentes tipos de rocas, nada que interesara a Wesker y nada que tuviera que ver con la siguiente entrada. Ojeó el libro un poco más hasta que el mechero empezó a quemar más todavía. Lo dejó caer con un siseo y cerró el diario. Por lo que había descubierto hasta ahora, no había visto ni fechas ni nada que le pudiera ayudar a adivinar su antigüedad ni nada de provecho. Aunque sí encontró sitio en el bolsillo de su bata para guardarlo.

No volvió para saquear el cadáver. El camino seguía adelante un poco, y luego no tenía salida. Wesker se sintió defraudado, habiendo perdido su motivación para encontrar una salida alternativa a aquel laberinto de túneles. Se vio a sí mismo vagando sin rumbo hasta que no pudiera más con la sed, lo que lo haría caer a sus rodillas y acabar de la misma manera que aquel explorador, desplomado junto a la pared. O encontraría al otro superviviente y huiría de los corredores oscuros con una herida de cuchillo en las entrañas hasta que hubiera más sangre fuera que dentro de su cuerpo.

Wesker se giró, agarró el cuchillo recién adquirido y se prometió que la segunda alternativa no se cumpliría, daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer.

Pasó por delante del cuerpo y se topó con sus piernas putrefactas de nuevo. Siguió hasta llegar a la desviación. Esta vez, cogió el otro camino, con la seguridad de que éste tenía que ser el camino por el cual el empleado había venido. Y, tal vez, esta era la salida.

Pero no dejó que la esperanza se le subiera a la cabeza. Las paredes se achicaron cada vez más y más y se sintió acorralado, su corazón latiendo con más fuerza. Pronto, tuvo que quedarse a cuatro patas.

¿Era esta de verdad la ruta por la que había venido el otro?

_Tiene que serlo; no hay otra posibilidad. No creo que haya salido de la nada._

Pero las paredes lo oprimían y su frustración aumentó cuando notó que se raspaba ambos hombros contra la piedra. El aire alrededor empezaba a calentarse, sin permitirle todo el oxígeno que necesitaba. El túnel había pasado de ser espeluznantemente frío a ser como un horno. Quizá no habría otra manera, pero el miedo a quedarse atascado pronto lo invadió. No iba a seguir gateando.

Su mente se inventó que daba la vuelta. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Trató de sacudirse aquella desesperación de encima con una insegura sacudida de cabeza.

_No, claro que no funciona. Tal y como estás, ya por aquí no cabes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías girarte?_

Con lo que empezó ir hacia atrás, despacio, las pequeñas piedras bajo sus palmas y rodillas clavándosele sin piedad.

De repente paró, anclado al sitio. De detrás -claramente desde detrás- vino un chillido atroz. La sangre se le congeló en las venas. No sabía qué había chillado, pero no terminó de pensar en ello y empezó a gatear de nuevo, hacia delante, a un ritmo sorprendente.

Sus hombros pronto tocaron la piedra otra vez, pero dado el pánico, a Wesker ya poco le importaba, y seguía avanzando. No podía oír nada aparte de su propio movimiento y su respiración y el latido de su corazón, y estaba demasiado aterrado para prestar atención a los _pom-pom_ de pasos o los repiqueteos de otra cosa. No en un pasillo de piedra en donde no podía ni darse la vuelta para ver qué tenía detrás.

No pudo alcanzar el mechero del bolsillo, así que siguió a ciegas. Ahora, ya se arrastraba con los codos, el túnel ya lo demasiado bajo para impedirle gatear. El chillido volvió a sonar, esta vez más lejos, pero no fue razón por la que Wesker tuviera que aminorar el paso. Se culpó de no haber examinado al arqueólogo más de cerca. Tenía comida y agua, Wesker se recordó, ¿así que por qué había supuesto tan tontamente que la causa de su muerte había sido inanición?

_¿Por qué supusiste que esas heridas las hizo un cuchillo y no una garra?_

¿Y por qué no quedaba humanidad allí? Wesker se golpeó la cabeza, maldijo y siguió. El camino volvió a estrecharse, y Wesker pensó absurdamente sobre la poción que Alicia encontró en el País de las Maravillas, aquella que le permitía cambiar de tamaño. Pero la lógica le dijo que no tendría semejante poción y que no era el Gato de Cheshire el que gritaba en la oscuridad.

Cuando puso una mano enfrente de la otra al siguiente momento, tocó aire en vez de tierra firme. La estrechez se convirtió en amplitud. Wesker no sabía lo que había pasado hasta encontrarse resbalando. No era como caer por un agujero, sino como ir rodando ladera abajo, una muy escarpada.

Intentó frenar la caída como pudo, intentando encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada de provecho se cayó, rodó cuesta abajo y algo en su mente le dijo que no podía ser el camino correcto, ¡no podía serlo!

Tras esto, su cabeza golpeó el suelo y el mundo se volvió más oscuro.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Nota: Siento la tardanza tan larga; los exámenes no me han dejado subir capítulo. Ahí va el ocho.

* * *

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

Capítulo VIII

William Birkin no había corrido con tanta prisa en su vida, y no pensaba que podría volver a correr así dadas otras circunstancias. Siguiendo la temblorosa guía de la linterna de Smidt, los dos volvieron por donde habían venido, tropezando, forcejeando y jadeando.

Nadie había querido quedarse para ayudar al pobre Sr. Sembe.

Smidt repentinamente tropezó y cayó, al igual que la linterna que llevaba con él. En la oscuridad, no le llevó a Birkin más de un segundo sufrir el mismo destino, chocando contra una pared de piedra de manera indecorosa. Gruñó y se llevó una mano a la nariz, todo mientras empezaba a correr otra vez, con un pánico tremendo.

_¡Que se vayan a tomar viento, los dos! ¡Burros! ¡Ahora se la han ganado!_

Pero unos cuantos pasos y tropiezos después, Birkin tuvo que admitir que mientras que podía mandar a Smidt y a Sembe y a aquello que le hubiera pillado a freír espárragos, lo que no podía hacer era abandonar la linterna en medio del túnel.

Se giró hacia por donde él creía que había llegado, su corazón latiendo muy fuerte de manera repentina, su respiración alertando a cualquier depredador y sus pasos inestables. Birkin corrió, una mano contra la pared para guiarse y después de torcer lo que pareció una esquina, vio la bombilla de la linterna de Smidt.

"¡Doctor!"

Smidt estaba sentado en el suelo, sus rasgos deformados por el dolor y estresados por el contraste entre luz y sombra. Se agarraba el pie derecho. Al ver a Birkin, algo de terror dejó paso a esperanza.

_Esperanza en vano_, pensó deprimido.

Smidt pareció comprender eso también conforme Birkin se acercaba y soltó su tobillo herido, arrastrándose hacia la linterna y levantándola.

"¡Tiene que ayudarme!" Sonó como un ruego, pero Birkin sabía lo que significaba de verdad: '_No la vas a coger, maldito norteño. ¡Nos pudriremos todos aquí abajo!'_

Desde algún lugar desde detrás, los gritos de Sembe pararon repentinamente. Asustó a ambos hombres más que si hubiera continuado gritando. Smidt apretó la linterna contra su pecho e iluminó su cara como a un cuentacuentos que va a asustar a niños pequeños.

"¡Está muerto!" exclamó Smidt. "¡Tiene que ayudarme, Dr. Birkin, hay que salir de aquí!"

Por un momento, Birkin ponderó el ayudar al otro. Y no tardó mucho. Se oyó otro grito agudo, una demostración de todo el dolor y terror por el que Sembe había tenido que pasar los últimos momentos de su vida. Un grito sofocado y un chillido fueron lo siguiente; ninguno de los sonidos pareció humano.

Pero lo que hizo que Birkin actuara de la siguiente manera no fue eso. Era la rápida repetición de pasos que se acercaba, y el que andaba no era Sembe. No podía tener tantas piernas.

Smidt lo había oído también, pero aún estaba demasiado horrorizado para actuar. Las habilidades de supervivencia de Birkin fueron mejores. Le dio una patada al hombre en la tripa, le arrancó de las manos la linterna y echó a correr, ignorando las súplicas de Smidt. Pronto se las tragó la oscuridad.

Birkin siguió corriendo, al principio como un atleta, y cuando la caverna sólo le permitió ir inclinado, siguió a trote. Al final se detuvo, apoyándose contra la pared, sólo ahora dándose cuenta de que había corrido los últimos metros sin respirar. Su cuerpo se lo recordó de manera dolorosa.

"…mierda… mierda, mierda, _mierda…_"

_¡Y al cuerno con quien lo haya oído!_

¡Sembe estaba muerto! Tan muerto como la piedra de su alrededor y los compañeros que había dejado atrás. ¡Oh, Dios, aquello que los hubiera alcanzado, lo que fuera, que no lo encontrara a él! Sed o inanición, ¡aceptaría incluso una muerte por asfixia si podía evitar ese destino tan desgraciado! ¡Dejaría que la falta de aire lo matara, pero no aquello que habitaba en esas horripilantes cavernas!

Intentó calmar los martilleos de su corazón en sus oídos; ahí no les tocaba estar. Después de respirar el aire polvoriento unas cuántas veces, Birkin se obligó a calmarse. Se secó el sudor de la frente y miró a las pequeñas piedras de entre sus pies, iluminados por el anillo de luz. Tenía los zapatos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo y el cuero ya tenía varios arañazos. ¡Qué importaban los zapatos ahora! Si salía de esta con vida, se compraría un camión repleto de ellos.

Después de por fin serenarse un poco, Birkin puso sus pensamientos en orden y apuntó con la linterna a su entorno. No podía ver más que unas cuántas piedras aquí y allí y más rocas. El sentido de la orientación lo había abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo.

De todas maneras, no creía haber llegado todavía a la bifurcación, aquella con la 'X' de mal agüero grabada en la zona izquierda. La prioridad principal se hizo presente en su mente otra vez, y Birkin quiso deshacer sus pasos y volver a intentar el despejar las rocas que bloqueaban el camino inicial. Con un poco más de espacio, tiempo y luz, a lo mejor conseguía salir de allí en cuestión de minutos.

_A lo mejor ya han despejado el camino._

Su motivación se fortaleció, y la sorpresa a la que aún estaba sometido apartó las imágenes de Smidt y Sembe de su cabeza. Birkin comenzó a andar inclinado, sintiendo que la espalda le protestaba.

Pronto llegó a la tanda de plantas del Progenitor y se apartó de ellas, aligerando el paso para dar un rodeo. Ni cinco minutos después -o lo que le hubiera llevado- Birkin llegó al final del túnel, y literalmente.

Y ahora, con la linterna en sus propias manos, Birkin por fin comprendió la reprimenda de Smidt. De repente, lo entendió todo, desolado.

No había vuelta atrás.

Por primera vez, Birkin sintió el sudor frío en su piel y lo caló hasta los huesos. Muy de repente, supo que iba a morir. Era la cruda realidad y no habría manera de convencerlo para que no pensara así. Estaba solo en un sitio dejado de la mano de Dios y su mejor opción era morirse de sed o asfixia sino quería acabar como Sembe y, probablemente, también como Smidt.

Birkin se agarró a la linterna como a los hilos de su vida. Era lo único a lo que podía referirse en la completa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, junto con paredes de piedra fría, de roca dura y escarpada y el olor de un aire cargado que no había visto el mundo exterior en años.

Se preguntó dónde estaba Wesker, _si_ Wesker estaba vivo, de hecho. Se preguntó qué le había pasado a los otros. ¿Aún seguiría Smidt tendido en el suelo esperando ayuda que nunca vendría?

Pero sólo eran pensamientos fugaces, aquí en un momento y desapareciendo el siguiente. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la inspección de su entorno, concentrado en reaccionar ante todo sonido extraño, a controlar su corazón y sus intentos de salírsele del pecho, y de largarse de ese lugar. Apretó la linterna y las manos le dolieron pero no se molestó en preocuparse, no se atrevió a soltar la única fuente de luz -de _vida_- que aún había.

El miedo de estar solo en la oscuridad, advirtió, no era justo por eso, por la soledad. Era ese absurdo e insistente miedo en tu cabeza a que no estuvieras solo del todo.

Birkin se desplomó junto a la pared y dejó caer la cabeza. En esos momentos, su motivación se había hundido a semejantes profundidades que ya no tenía ganas ni de estar enfadado con Spencer y Marcus, los que le habían llevado a su desgraciada muerte.

Ponderó apagar la linterna y simplemente esperar a que todo llegara a su fin. Pero conforme puso el dedo sobre el botón, Birkin comprendió con vergüenza que no podía hacerlo. Era como un chiquillo que temía mirar bajo su cama, porque el coco estaba ahí. Y daba igual cuántas veces vinieran sus padres a demostrarle que no había nada ahí abajo, aquel miedo y _convicción_ siempre permanecían.

Birkin estaba demasiado asustado para apagar la luz, porque era lo único que impedía que su propio coco viniera a por él.

Así que la dejó encendida, se levantó e inspiró muy hondo. Aún quedaba otra ruta que explorar, aquella con la 'X' marcada. Y quizá podría encontrar a Smidt… A esta altura ya no le importaba si era una persona amable o no. Cualquier tipo de compañía era mejor que quedarse solo.

_Bueno, cualquier compañía _humana_, _pensó Birkin. La compañía en la que Sembe había estado antes podía mantenerse bien alejada de _él_.

Una vez más pasó por el grupo de flores Progenitor y al llegar a la bifurcación, Birkin se paró unos momentos para examinar la 'X' con más detalle. Dos líneas habían sido grabadas en la piedra y, por su aspecto, alguien las había labrado varias veces, repasándolas. Quizá con una roca afilada o un cuchillo…

Apuntó con la linterna al corredor de enfrente. Era un ligeramente más grande que por el que habían ido antes, pero Birkin no se metió de cabeza. En cambio, tomó la otra ruta y mantuvo la linterna apuntando al frente.

"¿Smidt?" preguntó en la oscuridad, deteniéndose para escuchar cualquier respuesta. Cuando no recibió ninguna, lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez más descriptivamente.

"¡Soy el Dr. Birkin! ¡Siento haberme marchado antes!"

Nada. O Smidt no quería hablar o no podía. Birkin no quiso ni pensar en esa última alternativa.

"¡Diga algo! ¡Quiero ayudarle!"

Y tampoco oyó nada. ¿Podría haber caído inconsciente? No… sólo se había torcido el tobillo, ¿verdad? ¿Quizá se había golpeado la cabeza al intentar levantarse y huir? Birkin negó con la cabeza. No llegaría a ninguna conclusión con los '_y si' _o los '_quizás'._

Pero el túnel frente a él permaneció vacío, y Birkin se sintió reacio a continuar y buscar hasta donde Sembe había desaparecido. Avanzó unos cuántos pasos más y cuando sólo obtuvo silencio de Smidt, se giró.

_Bueno, al menos lo has intentado. No te puede culpar por eso._

Pero en el momento en el que desvió la linterna, un estruendo sonó desde detrás y el corazón de Birkin dejó de latir unos momentos.

Se oyó un sonoro repiqueteo de piedras, después un golpe seco. Lo siguió un gemido casi inaudible. Cuando el silencio reinó de nuevo, Birkin volvió a respirar, aliviando sus ardientes pulmones.

_Mierda._

Una parte de él -sus piernas- quisieron ponerse en movimiento y salir disparado, pero se encontró anclado al sitio del pánico y los nervios, la única cosa que se movía en esos momentos siendo su corazón, aunque a un ritmo bastante rápido.

¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué _era_ eso? ¿Sembe? ¿Smidt, quizá?

_¿El coco?_

Birkin notó gotas de sudor en su frente, y las sienes le punzaban.

"Voy a morir," se susurró a sí mismo, la necesidad de decirlo demasiado grande para callarse la frase. Se dio la vuelta otra vez y entró sigilosamente en el túnel, en la dirección del jaleo.

La linterna temblaba en su mano como si fuera indigno de llevarla, y las extrañas sombras que la luz proyectaba sobre la escarpada piedra lo aterraron más. Al fin, llegó al lugar donde Sembe había desaparecido.

Un nuevo cuerpo ocupaba el espacio vacío.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**  
_

Capítulo IX

Cuando finalmente recobró la consciencia, la primera acción que Wesker sintió necesaria fue la de dejar escapar un largo gemido, levantado una mano para cubrirse la cabeza que parecía a punto de estallarle. Dios, se sentía como si se hubiera montado demasiadas veces en una montaña rusa. Tenía el estómago encogido, sentía bilis en la garganta y notaba la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Algo frío se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y Wesker se sobresaltó, completamente consciente, al romper el silencio una voz.

"No te lo toques," la voz recomendó. Dilató los ojos por tal de imaginarse a aquella persona. Instintivamente, Wesker se sentó de un salto, haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor que causó el movimiento, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para prestar atención a ese detalle. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, dos fuertes manos lo empujaron contra el suelo otra vez. Wesker comenzó a forcejear, pero segundos después, una luz brillante azotó sus ojos y se cubrió la cara lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Joder!" exclamó, la repentina luz causándole punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos únicamente acostumbrados a la oscuridad, y ese cambio de iluminación tan brusco lo cegó con éxito. Por fortuna, quienquiera que hubiera encendido la luz la volvió a apagar. El desconocido aflojó la fuerza y Wesker era libre para moverse. Se levantó y se desplomó contra la pared de detrás.

"Bien, muestras una reacción a la luz. Eso es bueno," la voz comentó y le sonaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no pudo descifrar a quién pertenecía todavía.

En cambio se volvió a sentar, aceptando que, por el momento, aquella persona no era peligrosa; estaba ocupado con sus problemas, de todos modos. Tenía los pensamientos hechos un auténtico lío y Wesker tuvo que esforzarse mucho para recordar cualquier imagen o información que le indicara dónde estaba. Recordó la cara petulante de Spencer allá en Racoon City y le vino fugazmente la imagen del jardín donde las plantas crecían hacia el sol.

Y luego le vino todo a la cabeza, como una tremenda inundación. El derrumbe, las piernas desaparecidas, el forcejeo… y esa cosa, el Gato de Cheshire del País de las Maravillas al que le había dado demasiado miedo mirar a los ojos.

De todos modos, la pregunta salió de su boca antes de poder detenerla. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Su compañero cambió de postura, pero Wesker no supo si se había acercado o alejado.

"No sé lo que te pasó," dijo el hombre, y Wesker se convenció de haber oído esa voz en otro sitio. "Debes de haber caído aquí y te golpeaste la cabeza contra una roca, y bien fuerte. Deberías tomártelo con calma; debe ser una buena concusión la que te has llevado."

Hizo una pausa, y luego dijo, "No sabes lo contento que me puse cuando te encontré, Albert."

Esas palabras parecieron encender un interruptor invisible en la mente de Wesker.

"¿William?" preguntó en la oscuridad.

Más movimiento. "Cúbrete los ojos."

La luz se encendió de nuevo y Wesker no pudo evitar quejarse de nuevo ante las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza. Después de un rato, se atrevió a quitarse las manos de los ojos y miró al frente sin habla.

La bata de William había adquirido un uniforme color gris y la palidez de su tez contrastaba con la luz en sus manos de semejante manera que parecía ir hecho un esperpento. Sus ojos rojos coincidieron con los de Wesker. Había un ademán de sonrisa en sus labios rasgados.

"Tienes una pinta horrible, Al," comentó, y apagó la linterna. "Es como si las sanguijuelas de Marcus te hubieran masticado y te hubieran escupido después."

Quiso pensar en una respuesta ocurrente, pero en ese momento se acordó de algo muy importante.

"¿Lo has visto? ¿Me ha seguido?"

Notó cierta confusión en la voz de Birkin cuando contestó. "¿Ver qué? No había nada cuando llegué, excepto tú. Te debe haber sentado mal ese golpe…"

"No," Sacudió la cabeza, casi enfadado con Birkin por ser tan ignorante. "Algo me estaba siguiendo. Lo oí corriendo tras de mí, lo oí _chillar_."

Hubo una pausa demasiado larga, luego un suspiro. Las siguientes palabras de su amigo hicieron que se estremeciera de arriba abajo. "Lo sé. Alcanzó al Sr. Sembe, y también a Smidt probablemente. Yo conseguí escapar."

Habían ido de Guatemala a Guatepeor; de eso Wesker estaba completamente seguro. Formaban parte de una morbosa película de terror, y en ese momento no se imaginaba a Spencer estar haciendo otra cosa que disfrutar de su dilema desde algún monitor en Raccoon.

Se encontró hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero sus dedos no cogieron nada. La desesperanza se asentó en los rasgos de Wesker, pero era invisible en la oscuridad.

"Mi cuchillo… Tenía un cuchillo conmigo."

"Lo único que tenías era un viejo diario. Le he echado una ojeada."

"Encontré un cuchillo pequeño, con un puño de madera. Se me debe haber caído del bolsillo cuando caí. Alcánzame la linterna, William."

Quizá sólo se imaginó el pesar de su amigo cuando le dio la linterna, pero Wesker no podía evitar estar mosqueado por el rotundo desinterés de William. Si habían perdido el cuchillo, habían perdido el único método que tenían para defenderse. ¿Cómo es que no lo estaba ayudando a encontrarlo?

Pero Birkin parecía tener otros asuntos en mente. "Ese diario. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Tropecé con un cadáver, y literalmente," dijo Wesker, frunciendo los labios con frustración. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el cuchillo? "Por su aspecto, parecía haber estado ahí unos cuántos años. Obtuve la navaja y el libro del cuerpo." Paró de buscar, suspirando, y apuntó la linterna hacia Birkin, cegándolo ligeramente.

"Debe haber sido un arqueólogo o un explorador." Después de una pausa frustrada, añadió, "La cabeza me amenaza con estallar. Voy a apagar la luz ya."

Y así, sus alrededores volvieron a sumirse en oscuridad pero por primera vez calmó a Wesker, aliviando las punzadas en los ojos.

"Eché una miradita al diario," dijo Birkin sin cambiar de tema. A oscuras, Wesker puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y?"

"Sólo tiene notas sobre rocas, hierbas y otras cosas por el estilo. Por desgracia, nada tiene fecha, pero la última página escrita es claramente diferente del resto."

Wesker suspiró. "Lo sé. '_No queda humanidad en este sitio.'_"

Birkin pareció confuso. "¿Lo leíste? ¿A oscuras?"

"Tengo un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero."

Esto pareció confundirle aún más y causó que cambiara de tema. "Un momento, ¿fumas?"

Wesker siseó, con ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. "Olvídalo. Tengo un mechero, ¿vale? Leí esa última frase y no le encontré sentido, aparte de parecerme una broma de muy mal gusto."

"Tiene su sentido," corrijo Birkin. "Mientras estabas inconsciente, me tomé mi tiempo para ojearlo. ¿Recuerdas la tribu de los Ndipaya?"

Wesker asintió débilmente. "El jardín subterráneo les pertenecía."

"Correcto. Eso, y aparentemente una civilización subterránea entera. Henry Travis escribió por primera y última vez sobre eso, hablando de la Sonnentreppe. Este tipo que encontraste parecía llevarse bien con la tribu. Hay varias entradas detallando su cultura, sus vidas y yo qué se más. Parece que se quedó con ellos durante un tiempo.

"En cierto momento describe una especie de 'prueba de valor' para determinar quién sería el próximo líder de la tribu. Para ello, los guerreros más valientes se aventurarían en el jardín subterráneo, ingerirían unas cuántas plantas del Progenitor para fortalecerse y se encaminarían hacia las cuevas. El que saliera con vida una semana después ganaba."

"¿Qué había en las cuevas que les impidiera volver?"

"No lo sé." Hubo una corta pausa y Wesker pudo imaginarse a su amigo sonriendo. "No he llegado a esa parte."

Parte de él quería meterle prisa a Birkin para que siguiera leyendo o sólo coger el diario por sí mismo, pero la otra parte -la lógica- sólo quería salir de ahí. Y la posibilidad de que hubiera una manera de salir, de que tenía que haberla, era más interesante que el miedo hacia monstruos invisibles.

"Si alguien llegó aquí abajo, entonces podemos salir," dijo.

"En teoría, eso funcionaría, sí. Siguiendo este camino hacia abajo hay una bifurcación y una ruta que aún no he explorado."

Wesker no apreció mucho el 'en teoría', pero tuvo que recordarse que aún estaban en medio de la nada. De ahí en adelante era sólo suponer y tener esperanzas. Porque si la salida era así de fácil de encontrar, se dijo, entonces no había ninguna razón por la que el cuerpo del explorador tendría que estar ahí.

Birkin continuó. "Esa ruta tenía algo curioso. Estoy seguro de que alguien ha pasado por ahí antes. Está marcada con una 'X'."

Esto llamó su atención. "¿Una 'X', dices?"

"Creo que alguien la grabó en la piedra, aunque no estoy muy seguro todavía de lo que significa. Podría ser 'ir por aquí' o 'alejarse', y la elección equivocada podría costarnos nuestras vidas."

"¿Tenemos alternativas?"

Pronunció las siguientes palabras con semejante certeza que hasta parecieron hacerle daño a Wesker. "No. No hay alternativas."

"Entonces todo minuto que estemos aquí lo estamos malgastando. En marcha."

Birkin encendió la linterna y, al principio, los ojos le dolieron a Wesker. Se mantuvo un poco alejado mientras andaban; sus ojos aún eran sensibles ala luz. No pareció molestarle a Birkin, pero él no se había golpeado la cabeza una docena de veces ese mismo día.

Cuando alcanzaron la desviación en el camino, su compañero apuntó rápidamente hacia los grabados que había mencionado antes.

"¿Ves?" dijo, trazando un dedo sobre las escarpadas líneas. "Alguien hizo esto, rajó la piedra con algo afilado. Dudo que lo hiciera con las uñas; se le hubieran roto del esfuerzo."

Wesker desvió la mirada de la X y contempló el oscuro corredor de enfrente con incertidumbre. Había tenido esa corazonada desde el principio, desde el mismo momento que habían puesto pie en las minas.

Pensó que recordaba sentir su estómago anudándose cuando el techo se había caído. Pensó que recordaba esas náuseas que había sentido justo antes de ser atacado por el empleado, gritando.

Ahora la sensación estaba otra vez ahí, palpitando en alguna parte de sus entrañas. Algo iba a pasar pronto, seguro. Y en un sitio al que ni siquiera Dios había mirado, dudaba que fuera a ser algo bueno.

Pero como Birkin había dicho antes, con tanta certeza y convicción en su voz:

No había alternativa.


	10. Capítulo X

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**_

Capítulo X

Birkin alumbró el camino, caminando con dificultad y a un paso monótono. Por lo que notaba, el corredor era bastante recto y el techo era de altitud suficiente. No habían encontrado más marcas por ningún otro lado de momento.

Detrás de él, Wesker le seguía a cierta distancia, aparentemente aún cegado por la luz. Irónicamente, había perdido las gafas de sol. Aunque Birkin pensara que eran prescindibles la mayoría del tiempo, ahora mismo le hubieran sido útiles.

Siguieron el viaje en silencio. Ninguno tenía ganas de conversar y, en cierto modo, el silencio era su aliado. Nada podría aproximarse sin delatarse con algún ruido.

A Birkin no le importó mucho la falta de comunicación. Le dejó pensar en el diario de su bolsillo y todos los secretos que podía contener. Quienquiera que se había aventurado ahí abajo tenía una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre aquel demoníaco lugar. Y no había que olvidar que el cuerpo que Wesker había encontrado era prueba irrefutable de que tenía que haber una manera de salir. Tenía que haberla simplemente, porque Birkin dudaba que vendieran libros de cuero en esas asquerosas y desérticas cavernas.

Incluso eso explicaría la 'X' al principio del túnel. El explorador debió haber marcado el camino correcto para poder luego salir a la superficie. La idea reconfortó a Birkin; sólo tenían que seguir las marcas y saldrían de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Así de fácil._

A pesar de la situación tan frustrante en la que estaban, encontró que sus ánimos se levantaron de aquel abismo al que habían caído y que la única cosa que aún lo preocupaba era la última página del diario. ¿Por qué no quedaba humanidad allí? ¿Había habido en primer lugar? ¿Fueron estas cuevas habitadas por personas alguna vez? Birkin lo dudaba mucho. ¿Quién demonios viviría aquí por placer cuando tenían la opción de estar en la superficie?

De repente, la linterna parpadeó. Birkin la agitó y alumbró correctamente. El corazón volvió a latirle normalmente, también; Dios, podría haber jurado que se le había parado durante una fracción de segundo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Wesker preguntó desde detrás.

"Nada," respondió y examinó la linterna otra vez. A lo mejor algún contacto… "Ningún problema."

Continuó andando, pero no pudo deshacerse de la idea de que no sólo era un contacto. ¿Y si eran las pilas? Inconscientemente, Birkin apretó la mano alrededor del cetro de energía. ¿Y si la energía era transitoria? Si no era un contacto, tendrían que ser las pilas entonces, y si eran las pilas, esto sólo se había convertido en un juego contra el tiempo.

Decidió no expresarle su preocupación a Wesker. Si en efecto ahí no quedaba humanidad, entonces por lo menos que hubiera la luz artificial de una linterna barata.

El camino siguió recto, pero el cambio en el aire fue algo que Birkin poco a poco advirtió. Se estaba cargando. Todo este tiempo el aire parecía viciado, como una tumba que no ha sido abierta durante cientos de años. Ahora, cambiaba gradualmente. Hacía más frío, había más humedad y también una fina capa de niebla en las paredes. ¿Significaba eso que estaban ascendiendo? No se había dado cuenta de que el camino torciera hacia arriba, pero eso no importaba mucho. En ese laberinto de oscuridad, tiempo hacía que perdió la orientación.

A cierto punto, Birkin paró y agudizó el oído. Con el sonido de su corazón en oídos era una maravilla que pudiera oír algo más que su propio cuerpo. Pero lo hizo, y se encendió otra pequeña llama de esperanza.

"¿Oyes eso?" le preguntó a Wesker.

"Es agua."

Oh, sí. _Plit, plit, plit, plit_. Tenía que serlo. Birkin aligeró el paso, casi echándose a correr. Había un largo recodo adelante y cuando lo giraron, paró con una sacudida. La boca se le torció hacia abajo, hizo una mueca y segundos después, por muy poco no acertó en los zapatos de Wesker cuando vació su estómago sin ningún miramiento.

Birkin había visto mucho en su vida. Siempre se hablaba de pruebas fallidas y de la crueldad de la experimentación en humanos. Todo eso traía imágenes consigo, escenarios que una persona normal no podría imaginarse. Había visto más sangre en su vida que todo el Departamento de Policía de Raccoon, todos juntos. Pero no fue la sangre lo que le hizo vomitar.

Fue la tan repentina pérdida de esperanza.

Ante ellos, desplomado junto a otra pared, estaba otro de los empleados. La luz de la linterna revelaba cortes profundos en la cara del cadáver. Los ojos aún estaban abiertos, no llenos de blanco sino de rojo, con sangre.

_Plit, plit, plit._

El ruido continuaba mientras miraban al cuerpo inmóvil y cómo la vida lo abandonaba, fluyendo hacia fuera.

"Sangre… no era agua," Wesker dijo junto a él.

"¿Quién demonios le ha hecho esto?"

"No creo que alguien lo haya hecho," Wesker opinó. "No quién… sino ¿_qué_?"

Birkin se mordió el labio. En ese mismo momento supo la respuesta correcta a su propia pregunta.

Wesker le arrebató la linterna y se aproximó al trabajador, agazapándose junto a él. Conforme palpaba el cuerpo del hombre, Birkin frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Sobrevivir," vino la tajante respuesta. "Lo que podamos encontrar nos servirá más a nosotros que a él."

Obtuvo una tarjeta de identificación que identificaba al cuerpo como el de Kato Dubako. Tras desechar aquello, Wesker encontró la única propiedad del hombre: un destornillador. Aparentemente satisfecho, lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos y le dio la linterna a Birkin.

"Deberíamos continuar, aprisa."

"¿Y qué hay del tipo este?" inquirió Birkin.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Lo dejamos aquí?"

Wesker le palmeó el hombro de pasada. "Si lo quieres llevar tú, adelante, William."

"¿Y qué hay de lo que le ha matado?"

"Sólo espera que no nos alcance. Venga, vámonos."

Así que continuaron, pero Birkin no pudo ignorar la sacudida en su estómago. Wesker sólo había obtenido un destornillador de aquel cuerpo. ¿Cómo les iba a servir como un método de defensa?

_Sacar ojos, perforar tráqueas, hígados, riñones_

Se estremeció, eliminando todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Había mucho que podía hacerse con un destornillador, argumento captado. La verdad es que no quería pensar en ello, y menos tener que hacer algo como eso.

Pero al tomar lugar muchas cosas, muchos de los deseos de William Birkin no fueron cumplidos aquel día. Porque fuera lo que fuera aquello que se había cargado a Kato Dubako no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlos solos - vivos.

Siguieron en ignorancia momentánea, la mente de Birkin aún demasiado llena de imágenes de Dubako y Sembe y del horror en los ojos de Smidt cuando lo abandonaron a su suerte. Todo eso lo hizo temblar y se olvidó del aquí y el ahora hasta que volvió a centrarse en Wesker, quien había parado de repente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Birkin.

Wesker no respondió inmediatamente, examinando el área vacía alumbrada por la linterna. "No lo sé. Es una corazonada."

Birkin miró a su alrededor pero no encontró nada más sospechoso que roca. Al final, se encogió de hombros. "Debe de ser el golpe que sufriste. Aquí no hay nada."

Pero, ¡ay!, sí que lo había. Birkin lo sintió un segundo después cuando descendió del techo con un chillido gutural. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Algo la cubrió y comprendió con terror que no era la mano de Wesker en gesto de advertencia. Era algo frío y viscoso y, al dar un traspié, notó que la angustia lo invadió.

_Oh, Dios_

Las manos se le dispararon hacia la cara instintivamente y Birkin sintió el impulso de gritar otra vez. Sólo fue un grito amortiguado lo que escapó de sus labios. Podía sentir piel húmeda que no era la suya, resbaladizas estructuras de hueso que sólo podían ser piernas-

_¿Cuántas-?_

Pero no pudo terminar de pensar, ya que tropezó con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio, agarrando aquello en su cara -hundió los dedos en su piel gelatinosa y lo hizo tanto que se le puso la carne de gallina- en un intento desesperado de mantenerse de pie. Su nuca colisionó repentinamente con algo duro y, por un momento, Birkin vio las estrellas.

Aquella cosa en su cabeza emitió un sonido visceral y él continuó tirando de su cuerpo, gritando por dentro. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía más de cuatro piernas y todas ellas rodeaban su cara y su cuello como dedos anormalmente largos que más se hundían en su carne cuanto más intentaba quitárselos.

"¡Estate quieto!" La voz de Wesker sonaba en algún lugar en la distancia.

¿Quieto? _¡¿Quieto?!_ ¡Apenas podía respirar! Una de sus manos alcanzó la de Wesker y la agarró, apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Suelta!" exigió Wesker y retiró la mano, reanudando aquello que estuviera haciendo.

_Dios, ¡no lo entiende! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir!_

Y muy de repente recordó que había preferido -y con gusto- una muerte por asfixia antes que nada. Había sido un pensamiento fugaz y breve en aquel momento. Ahora, sentía ganas de llorar, de suplicarle a cualquier deidad que le importara escucharle que aún no podía morir, que era un destino demasiado cruel al que sucumbir.

"¡Estate quieto ya!" Wesker le espetó. Birkin podía sentir las manos de su amigo inspeccionando aquello acoplado a su cara. La cosa se había quedado completamente quieta aparte de unos latidos elementales los cuales sospechaba que serían de la respiración y de su pulso. No fue un consuelo para Birkin de todas maneras. Iba a sucumbir al pánico, y con una buena razón. Su corazón intentaba compensar la falta de oxígeno con un aumento en la velocidad del latido.

"Voy a intentar quitártelo ahora. No te muevas."

Birkin no se movió. Estaba paralizado como si alguien le hubiera inyectado la droga causante de aquel efecto. Inconscientemente, aquel impulso para respirar contra la viscosa superficie se desvaneció. Ahora, se las apañaría con el poco oxígeno que tenía.

Una de las manos de Wesker se movió detrás de su oreja izquierda, por donde una de las garras de la cosa se había fijado a su cabeza. Pudo sentir su mano agarrando la extremidad. La sacudió y en ese momento, la mano de Birkin se disparó hacia arriba para detenerlo. Cuanto más intentaban quitarlo, más apretaba. Y cuanto más apretaba, más le impedía respirar.

Intentó decir un 'no' amortiguado y Wesker pareció entender al menos lo básico del mensaje.

"Aguanta un poco más. Buscaré la linterna."

¿Buscar? ¿La había perdido? Intentó recordar dónde la había dejado caer y por qué Wesker tenía que buscarla en primer lugar. ¿No brillaba la luz? ¿La había roto por accidente?

_¡No, no! ¡No dejes que eso pase!_

"Mierda…"

Mierda, ¿qué? ¿Estaba rota? Oh, Dios. No podía abrir los ojos, y mucho menos ver luz. ¿Estaban rodeados por oscuridad otra vez? ¡Quizá Wesker no podía ver el desastroso estado en el que se encontraba! Gimió, intentando llamar la atención.

"Aguanta, aguanta un segundo más… vamos, vamos…"

¿Vamos, Will? ¿Vamos, linterna? Empezó a palpar de nuevo aquella cosa en su cabeza, intentando imaginarse qué cojones se agarraba a su cara. Definitivamente estaba frío, algún reptil quizá, ¿o algún insecto, con todas esas patas?

"Will, voy a intentar otra cosa ahora. Voy a quemarlo con el mechero, ¿entiendes? Es crucial que no te muevas. Probablemente se apretará, pero en algún momento u otro tendrá que soltarte."

¡¿'En algún momento u otro'?! Birkin quiso protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo factible, oyó el clic del mechero y pronto sintió el calor bajo su oreja, junto a una de las piernas.

_Por favor, que funcione…_

Pero las garras sólo se clavaron más en su piel y Birkin de repente vio una imagen del Sr. Sembe y el empleado que habían encontrado antes, con todos esos cortes en la cara y aquellos ojos nublados saliéndose de sus cuencas. ¿Habría muerto intentando liberarse?

Con una sacudida, hizo caer el mechero de la mano de Wesker, poniéndole tregua al asalto de aquella cosa.

No podía arriesgarse. Eso era como la espada de Damocles, colgando sobre su cabeza. Un largo y afilado palo del mejor metal en el mundo. Aguantada por una única crin, ésta podría partirse en cualquier momento, alojándose brutalmente en su cráneo y arrebatándole la vida.

No podía permitir que Wesker quemara su única y metafórica crin.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**_

Capítulo XI

Si esa cosa no se abrazara tan fuerte a la cara de Birkin, Wesker ya le habría azotado en su tozuda cabeza.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estoy intentando ayudarte!" siseó, buscando con ardor el mechero en la oscuridad. La linterna las había cascado el mismo momento que dio contra piedra dura y, gracias a Birkin, su única fuente de luz y posible solución al problema también se había desvanecido.

No le llegó respuesta a su arrebato, y tampoco es que se la esperara. No era tan difícil comprender que jugaban a contrarreloj, pero la falta de cooperación de Birkin hacía a uno asumir que estaba absurdamente ajeno a la situación. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aquella cosa le dejara sin aire. Una muerte por asfixia era una de las más horrendas maneras de morir sobre las que Wesker podía pensar.

En la oscuridad, sus dedos se cerraron repentinamente alrededor de la superficie fría y familiar del mechero y un momento después, alumbró sus alrededores.

Aquella cosa tenía seis patas horriblemente largas y en la punta de cada una tenía una afilada y sucia garra, que ahora se agarraba a la cara de Birkin. La piel estaba seca, peluda en algunas partes, aparte de un viscoso punto delante y detrás. Wesker no pudo distinguir muchos más detalles, ya que asumió que lo que sería el frente daba con la cara de su compañero, pero tenía una increíble similitud con una araña demasiado grande, a pesar de las inconsistencias de las patas.

_Esperemos que las similitudes no estén también en el veneno o la reproducción…_

Porque, a decir verdad, lo último que les faltaba era arreglárselas contra una plaga desconocida o una peculiar impregnación con algún tipo de larva alienígena.

"Te vas a estar quieto ya," le dijo a Birkin, y el tono de su voz indicaba que no toleraría ningún otro arrebato.

Cuando puso el mechero al lado de una de las patas peludas, Wesker inmediatamente olió la fetidez de pelo quemado y piel a la que salían ampollas. Como reacción al dolor que sin duda sintió, la criatura se aferró con más fuerza a la cara de su víctima, y él pudo oír un gemido apagado de debajo de su cuerpo.

Wesker continuó, pero la mano de su compañero pronto se cerró alrededor de su brazo y la apartó, esta vez más despacio. Pensó discernir un 'por favor' ronco y puso un momentáneo fin a sus acciones. Las sucias garras de cada pata se habían clavado en la carne de Birkin, haciendo que éste sangrara.

Mierda. Así no conseguirían nada.

El fuego no parecía impresionar mucho a la criatura y hundir el destornillador en la cara de su amigo era la última alternativa en la que Wesker quiso pensar. Debía haber algo más que pudieran hacer.

Cogió la linterna averiada y volvió a intentar encenderla, pero sus alrededores permanecieron oscuros. ¿Cómo reaccionaría esa cosa contra fuerza bruta? ¿Y si lo golpeaba con el tope de la linterna? ¿Se soltaría o sólo se agarraría más? Y lo más importante, ¿le haría otro daño a Birkin más que una nariz rota?

No pudo averiguarlo, pues la mano de Birkin cogió la suya repentinamente y la guió dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Wesker resistió el impulso de querer retirarla, aún sin comprender lo que el otro pretendía. Colocó su mano en el bolsillo de la bata y ahí Wesker pudo notar un objeto. Cuando Birkin lo soltó, Wesker cogió aquel objeto.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Se quedó helado en el sitio cuando reconoció su forma. Era aquel pequeño cuchillo que había encontrado en el cadáver, junto al diario. ¿Pero no había dicho su susodicho amigo que lo había de haber perdido mientras caía?

No preguntó sobre aquel pequeño detalle. Birkin no podría darle una respuesta ahora, queriendo o no.

Así que, por el momento, se concentró en la situación presente. Con la pequeña llama del encendedor, la vieja hoja de la navaja brillaba con un tono anaranjado, y Wesker la colocó bajo una de las piernas de la criatura. Respirando hondo, le rezó a quienquiera que le importara y esperó que la sangre no fuera venenosa.

Aunque Birkin no podía ver lo que venía, Wesker lo pudo sentir preparándose para lo que fuera a ocurrir.

_Ahora o nunca..._

Con un rápido movimiento vertical, Wesker levantó el cuchillo y hundió la hoja oxidada en la carne del bicho. Chilló, Birkin se movió y, frenético, Wesker se las apañó para agarrar la extremidad que hirió. Tiró, arrancándola con fuerza hasta que sonó un _crack_ escalofriante, y la resistencia cesó repentinamente.

La cosa gritó en agonía y pareció hundir mucho más las garras. Ahora Birkin intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Wesker mantuvo su postura. Repitió el mismo proceso con otra pierna, recibiendo más aullidos de dolor de la criatura y gemidos apagados de William. Cuando empezó a cortar la tercera extremidad, el abrazo de la criatura se aflojó y, combinando fuerzas, consiguieron catapultarlo unos cuántos metros.

A su lado, Birkin resollaba, pero Wesker no podía quedarse ahí y preguntar sobre su condición. Enarbolando la navaja, saltó hacia el bicho que aún se retorcía y le clavó la hoja de acero justo en el medio del cuerpo. Hubo un último chillido desgarrador; la cosa se desplomó y no volvió a moverse.

"Santa Madre de Dios," Birkin dijo, su voz ronca.

"Una descripción poco apropiada, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Wesker se agachó junto al cuerpo y acercó el mechero. No pudo discernir una cara o una cabeza. Había una estructura que podría ser la boca de la criatura, pero era sólo una suposición. Las seis piernas yacían fláccidas en el suelo, dos de ellas sangrando y torcidas formando ángulos anormales. Era un poco desproporcionado, pero la podía comparar con una araña.

"Sea lo que sea, ya está muerto," aquilató con brusquedad.

"Nunca he visto un insecto así de grande."

"¿No?" inquirió Wesker, y resumió sus intentos de arreglar la linterna. "Creo que yo sí, y creo que tú también."

"¿Qué?"

"¿No recuerdas el proyecto PlCR-938 del Dr. Marcus?"

"¿Los Plague Crawlers...?"

"Tus típicos insectos infectados con el T: crecimiento inmenso, agresividad y producción repentina de esputo venenoso."

"No creerás que..." Birkin pareció comprender a lo que quería llegar.

"¿Por qué no?" Wesker inquirió y pulsó el interruptor de la linterna. Y en la oscuridad, hubo luz. No pudo contener una sonrisa petulante; una de las pilas debía haber fallado. Después de sacarlas y volverlas a meter, la cosa funcionaba como recién sacada de la tienda.

Volviendo su atención a su compañero, caviló, "¿Es demasiado rocambolesco asumir que este insecto entró en contacto con el Progenitor?"

Birkin hizo una mueca y se frotó la mejilla dolorida. Gotas de sangre bajaban de sus seis heridas, pero ya estaban empezando a coagular.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Wesker dijo, "Creo que sólo se transmite mediante fluidos corporales, y esto es sólo una suposición. Con lo poco que sabemos, podría decirse que es una especie ignorada que ha vivido aquí durante milenios."

"Bueno, pues espero que hayas acabado de borrar la estirpe de la existencia."

Era una deducción pobre, pero un mejor consuelo que pensar en tener que enfrentarse a más monstruos de esos. Una vez que salieran de allí, Wesker mandaría personalmente un equipo de reconocimiento a esas cavernas a recoger los cuerpos de los empleados muertos... y de la araña gigante.

"Me pregunto si tu arqueólogo se topó con estos seres en sus exploraciones," Birkin pensó en voz alta.

Wesker no supo responder a aquello -se maldijo a sí mismo por no prestar más atención a la causa de la muerte- pero se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Birkin. El haber mencionado aquel cuerpo en particular le hizo pensar en un tema de conversación más relevante.

Antes de que Birkin pudiera moverse para defenderse, Wesker le asestó un puñetazo -y fuerte- en la cara, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás.

"_¡Joder!_" gritó, llevándose las manos para cubrirse la boca y la nariz. Wesker había dado en el blanco.

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!" Birkin gritó, histérico.

"¿Yo? En absoluto," Wesker razonó, levantando la navaja ahora ensangrentada. El brillo artificial le daba un toque siniestro.

"_Mi_ condición mental es excelente," dijo con furia. "Pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Eres _tú_ el que se ha vuelto loco, William?"

Con el dolor olvidado, los rasgos de Birkin se llenaron de terror. Su cuerpo se tensó, y la mano que no agarraba la linterna se cerró lentamente en un puño. Era uno de sus viejos hábitos para cuando se estresaba.

"Yo..."

"¿Tú, qué? ¿Sufriste un caso temporal de amnesia cuando te pregunté si habías visto una navaja de la forma y el tamaño de _esta_?"

"No entiendes-"

"No, la verdad es que no," Wesker lo interrumpió de plano, dando un paso amenazador hacia su 'amigo'. Jugueteó con la navaja efusivamente, abriéndola y cerrándola. El _click-clack _metálico le mandaba un escalofrío a Birkin cada vez que hacía eso. Birkin estaba tan concentrado en la navaja que Wesker no se habría sorprendido si sus ojos no se le salían de las cuencas.

"Miénteme una vez más, William," siseó, y cerró la navaja, "una vez más..." metió la navaja en su bolsillo, donde debía estar, "y desearás que no te haya salvado."

Birkin asintió casi como un autómata, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Por lo que parecía, la amenaza había surtido su efecto.

Bajando el tono de voz, Wesker habló como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Deberíamos apresurarnos. Vamos."


	12. Capítulo XII

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

_**_

Capítulo XII

El despertarse ante la realidad le había sentado como un cubo de agua fría. Ahora, con una nariz que muy posiblemente estaba rota, Birkin hizo uso de una de las habilidades del hombre más entrañables: la lógica. Lo que antes se había presentado como absurdo, ahora eran hechos evidentes. Asimismo, lo que antes había pensado como una acción sensata le parecía lo más irracional.

El dolor venía de perlas.

Se palpó su nariz herida, limpiándose algo de sangre de debajo. Menudo puñetazo el de Wesker, el cual había puesto su cerebro a funcionar como era debido.

Ahora, el aludido andaba enfrente de él, habiendo confiscado todo aquello a lo que Birkin se había quedado y había apreciado tanto: la linterna, la navaja, el destornillador y el mechero. En lo que se refería a la iluminación de la linterna, Wesker actuaba como el proverbial faro de esperanza, y su única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

El haberse quedado la navaja había sido algo demasiado estúpido, un reflejo de supervivencia (falsely-shifted). Birkin no intentó encontrar una excusa para ello. Se había visto que víctimas que se ahogaban forzaban a sus rescatadores bajo el agua al intentar desesperadamente mantenerse a flote. Era como era. No había hecho nada malo.

_El impulso para sobrevivir no es crimen alguno._

Con cautela, trazó un lado de su mejilla con la punta del dedo. Aparte de sentir los primeros rastros de barba, también se notó una pequeña marca de garra, casi la mitad de su pulgar de grande, que le ardía. Era una de las seis que actualmente adornaban su cara. Ninguna era lo suficientemente grande o profunda para ser preocupante, pero todavía quedaba más. Sólo se necesitaba una quemadura para crear una posibilidad de entrada para gérmenes, bacterias y virus.

_Y si Albert tiene razón..._

Si un simple ciempiés podía convertirse en un monstruo del tamaño de un humano si se le exponía al T, ¿qué impedía que una pequeña araña de casa aumentara diez veces de tamaño después de ser expuesta a Dios sabía qué sustancia? ¿Y si esa sustancia era esta forma primitiva del Progenitor? ¿Y si, como todas las cepas de este virus, era transmisible por fluidos corporales?

¿Y si estaba _infectado_?

La palabra en sí misma era tan horrible que apenas pudo terminar de pensar en ella, y tembló de pies a cabeza. Más le valía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, vaya a ser que se cumplieran. Pensó en que había estado rodeado de idiotas en compañía de Smidt y Sembe –ahora no estaban. Pensó que una muerte por asfixia era hasta más afable que te despedazaran vivo -él mismo había experimentado esa sensación. Tenía que dejar de pensar en una posible infección – o era probable que pronto fuera cierto.

"Eh...," dijo al instante, como si sacando la palabra de su cobardía. "Lo siento por todo... me sacó del antontamiento, esa cosa de ahí."

Si Wesker le había oído, entonces no hizo ademán alguno de ir a responder.

Encogiendo los hombros, Birkin continuó, "De todos modos, gracias por salvarme la vida."

Wesker siguió sin decir nada y Birkin dejó que volviera a reinar el silencio, sus pasos siendo los únicos sonidos que lo rompían. Eso, y los fuertes latidos de su corazón en la cabeza y en el pecho. Con suerte, se había salvado con sólo habiéndose llevado un buen susto y ya está.

Mientras andaban, notó su mano metida en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y notó la áspera superficie del libro de cuero. Y casi al instante vio en su mente las páginas: las notas sobre la geología, los apuntes sobre la tribu Ndipaya con sus rituales y su cultura popular.

Ante él, Wesker derrapó hasta pararse. Birkin echó una ojeada por encima de su hombro y clavó los ojos en la pequeña zona alumbrada de la pared. Con cada segundo que seguía mirándola, sus ojos se agrandaban.

Había otra 'X'.

Y debajo:

POR AQUÍ,

escrito de manera temblorosa y forzada. Wesker trazó la piedra con el dedo, tocando cada letra como si queriendo asegurarse de que de verdad estaba ahí.

"¿Qué se supone que significa?" Birkin preguntó, su voz resonando por el corredor de manera inquietante. Wesker examinó las marcas un poco más antes de hablar.

"Por aquí...," repitió al final, y miró con expectación al túnel negro de delante.

"Hasta ahí llego, ¿sabes?" contestó Birkin, y frunció la boca, preguntándose qué significaba la expresión de verdad. La persona que lo había escrito, ¿por qué se había molestado en escribirlo? La 'X' hubiera sido una muy buena pista, ¿pero por qué una marca? Estaban en medio de un pasillo recto, sin opciones de ir a la derecha o a la izquierda, sin opciones de tomar el camino equivocado. Teniendo esto en cuenta, el aviso estaba muy de más.

"Démonos prisa," Wesker sugirió. "Podemos ponderar el asunto cuando estemos fuera."

Birkin no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Se pusieron en macha y, por un tiempo, no encontraron más señas en las paredes, ni bifurcaciones engañosas ni arañas gigantes que se te abrazaban a la cara. La monotonía de piedra negra mezclada con roca gris oscura volvió.

Sólo el silencio cambió, porque no les acompañó durante mucho.

Fue roto repentinamente por un agudo ululato desde más adelante, y ambos hombres frenaron como si se acabaran de topar con una pared invisible (de miedo). Debido a la experiencia de lo que a qué podía pertenecer esa voz y la imaginación adicional para adornar la imagen, a Birkin se le aceleró el corazón en medio segundo.

Wesker se había quedado tan quieto que parecía un fósil, y Birkin no podía ver ni un sólo indicio de si respiraba o no.

Con un susurro que apenas superaba el silencio, su compañero y viejo amigo resumió la situación con las palabras perfectas.

"Hacia atrás."

No se dieron la vuelta para empezar a correr como pollos locos, pero Birkin se sintió con ganas. Retrocedieron con paso pequeños y cautelosos, apuntando la linterna en la dirección por la que el grito había venido. Birkin no podía diferenciar si era humano o no. Si no era un monstruo, entonces era uno de los trabajadores, y si era un trabajador quien gritaba, sólo podía significar que algo más -un depredador silencioso- lo había alcanzado y lo había hecho trizas. En cualquier caso, no les venía demasiado bien.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Luego oyeron pasos pesados, como un gigante paseando por un pasadizo demasiado estrecho. Y se acercaba.

Birkin se encontró adoptando una posición defensiva tras de Wesker, preparándose para lo peor. El rayo de luz sólo iluminaba poco del camino, manteniendo a su posible enemigo en la oscuridad.

Wesker abrió la navaja y la hoja brilló de manera protectora bajo la luz de neón.

"Dios..." se le escapó a Birkin cuando su desesperación llegó a su máximo.

Pero no era Dios el que emergía de las sombras.

Su cuerpo era humano pero de un tamaño enorme, mucho más alto que cualquier jugador de baloncesto, sus hombros rozando contra la pared. Con una enorme mano, cogía un palo con forma de lanza, decorado con variados 'abalorios' cuyos orígenes Birkin se negaba a saber.

Pero no fueron las numerosas cicatrices y heridas abiertas que tenía en el cuerpo lo que hicieron que Birkin gritara. Era la cabeza, demoníaca como la de un ghoul, lo que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Plumas ensangrentadas, dos colmillos peligrosos y muy grandes, un cráneo decorado con rayas y de color marfil que no guardaba similitud alguna con cualquier humano o ser vivo que Birkin conocía.

No pudo ver ni ojos ni boca ni ningún otro rasgo facial, pero no había tiempo para buscarlo.

El demonio soltó otro aullido feroz y levantó la lanza de manera amenazante, tanto que arrastraba la punta contra el techo del túnel.

Wesker ya lo estaba haciendo retroceder a empujones a la vez que Birkin lo miraba fijamente, medio fascinado y medio paralizado, al ver cómo el monstruo tensaba los músculos y se preparaba para saltar.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

La lanza fue sacudida, el grito del enemigo se unió a los de Birkin y Wesker, y la linterna proyectó sombras estrafalarias sobre la pared que contarían de nuevo los hechos que estaban a punto de suceder.

El demonio estaba cerca de ellos en menos que cantaba un gallo. Pronto prescindió de Wesker, tirándolo hacia la hambrienta oscuridad sin esfuerzo alguno. Luego la enorme mano fue a por Birkin y la lanza mortal fue apuntaba hacia su corazón.

Gritó hasta más alto, se retorció y se revolcó, arañando el suelo -_o perforando ojos, hígados, riñones, ¡si sólo tuviera las herramientas!-_ en un frenético e inútil intento de zafarse del fuerte agarre.

Wesker saltó a la luz repentinamente, la hoja de la navaja brillando en su mano. Segundos después, la hundió en el antebrazo del demonio y provocó que un borbotón de sangre saliera, manchando el rostro de Birkin.

El gigante dejó escapar un grito ahogado, pero el ataque de Wesker cumplió con su intención; por lo menos, en lo básico. Birkin notó que se le agrandaban los ojos al notar que el aire de su alrededor se movía, y cundió el pánico cuando comprendió que _era él el que se movía_, y no al revés. Un momento después, le soltaron de la garganta y lo estamparon fuerte contra una pared de piedra.

La fuerza del impacto le robó todo el aire de los pulmones como un ladrón robaba un tesoro y, con la garganta hinchada, era casi imposible obtener oxígeno. El vuelo involuntario lo había alejado del alcance de la linterna y en su mente sin oxígeno, Wesker y el demonio eran dos puntos en la distancia, iluminados espectacularmente por un contraste entre luz y sombra.

Una cosa estaba clara en este teatro de tamaño exagerado: Wesker no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad. Con sus colmillos monstruosos, hizo que el hombre cayera, y la pequeña navaja de Wesker era patética comparada con la larga lanza del gigantón.

Tan pronto como Wesker empezó a gritar de dolor, el cual sin duda sentía, Birkin ya se ponía en pie con dificultad, echando a correr hacia el oponente como un loco. Lanzó un grito de miedo y terror a la vez que saltaba sobre la espalda del demonio y comprendía que no tenía plan alguno para mantener al monstruo lejos de su amigo.

Arreándole desesperados puñetazos en la espalda al monstruo -la diadema estaba hecha de un material muy duro- maldijo y rogó a gritos que toda la locura cesara.

Y sus ruegos pasaron desapercibidos.

El demonio lo agarró como si no fuera más que un fastidio y lo estampó contra el suelo con un gruñido de enfado. Esta vez, fue la cabeza de Birkin lo que golpeó el suelo y, durante los siguientes segundos, vio las estrellas. Cuando volvió en sí en condiciones, Wesker había reanudado la lucha, intentando herir a su enemigo.

A gatas, Birkin gimió cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas, enfocándose y desenfocándose. Las piedrecitas pequeñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos, y motas de polvo se le metían debajo de sus uñas rotas.

De repente, cerró la mano alrededor de un objeto y con ojos confusos y una intensa sensación de esperanza, recogió el destornillador del suelo.

Levantándose de un salto, se lanzó al ataque con una nefasta determinación de hundir su nueva arma en carne enemiga.

Porque una cosa estaba muy, muy clara.

La cosa frente a ellos no era un monstruo ni un demonio ni nada por el estilo.

Era el Diablo, y había venido para llevarlos a ambos al Infierno.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Sine Sole Sileo**

_Por Chaed  
Traducción de .-SnipingWolf_

xx

Capítulo XIII

Birkin corrió, sabiendo en alguna parte de su mente que su asalto sería detenido con facilidad, y que, como castigo, sería partido en dos como un mero palillo de dientes listo para ser desechado. Pero el destornillador se transformó en una larga y afilada espada en su mente y, al hundir el artilugio en la espalda desprotegida del Diablo, pudo oír a su enemigo rugir y retorcerse de ira y dolor.

Wesker, quien de alguna manera se las había apañado para seguir con vida, hizo un gesto desenfrenado hacia el corredor.

"¡Corre!" gritó para superar los llantos de la criatura, y Birkin no necesitó más motivación.

Dejando el destornillador clavado en la espalda del monstruo, levantó la linterna del suelo al echar a correr y de un momento a otro, todo fue él y la caverna, todo lo demás sumido en la oscuridad. Pudo oír la respiración fatigosa de Wesker y los pasos pesados a cierta distancia desde atrás, pero Birkin demasiado absorto en su pánico para darse la vuelta y comprobarlo.

Un chillido como un ululato se oyó por el túnel, y su corazón y sus piernas bombearon sangre hasta más rápido de lo que lo hacían. El camino de delante era una extraña constelación de estalactitas y suelo irregular, que lo hacían tropezar más que correr.

"¡Vamos!" Wesker lo urgió por detrás y si Birkin no hubiera temido tanto por su vida, se habría dado cuenta del trasfondo de desesperación en la voz de su amigo. "¡Que viene!"

Y en efecto, vino.

La siguiente advertencia de Wesker quedó como un grito medio ahogado, y Birkin oyó el impacto de carne y piedra detrás suya. Notó lágrimas de agotamiento en sus ojos, convenciendo a su cuerpo a ir más rápido, sin querer sucumbir al mismo destino horrible al que Wesker debía haber caído víctima.

Pero la mano de la Muerte alcanzaba mucho más lejos de lo que uno se pensaría, y el grito de Birkin quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando dedos gruesos y sucios se cerraron alrededor de su cabeza, ejerciendo semejante presión que su cráneo tendría que estallar en cualquier momento.

Tropezó y cayó, sin dar completamente contra el suelo ya que el propietario de la mano lo levantó en el aire, como si estuviera escudriñando su futuro trofeo antes de matarlo. Birkin no podía ver nada y se debatía ciegamente, hundiendo las uñas en piel húmeda que no parecía sentir dolor. Infligió tajos profundos en el brazo enemigo, metiendo los dedos en sangre cálida, pero no hubo reacción proveniente de su oponente.

Intentó pedir socorro, pero no tenía el aire con el que formar las palabras. El agarre de su enemigo se fortaleció un poco más y trajo un quejido a sus labios.

_¡que se rompe!¡que se rompe!... ¡se va a romper ya!..._

Empezó a llorar, afectado por un extraño sentido religioso. Incluso si Birkin no había creído nunca en Dios o en ninguna otra deidad, se encontró rezando para que le perdonaran, esperando una muerte rápida como un cobarde, esperando que el dolor y el miedo desaparecieran pronto.

Dejó de arañar la mano enemiga, dándole al Diablo permiso para aplastarle la cabeza y abrir las puertas del Infierno.

Pero en vez de eso, fue premiado con otra ola de dolor cuando su cuerpo arremetió contra el techo y luego el suelo. Fue dejado sin aliento ya que todo el aire que le quedaba parecían haberlo echado de sus pulmones a patadas, y quedó retorciéndose en el suelo como una lombriz ciega hasta que la sangre volvió a sus extremidades y pudo empezar a arrastrarse y alejarse del peligro.

Con el cuerpo casi ardiéndole, Birkin se dio prisa, desorientado y sin saber muy bien adónde se dirigía. La linterna estaba en algún sitio por el suelo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en alumbrar al monstruo en toda su horripilante gloria como para desvelar una vía de salida para aquellos que la necesitaban. Se arañó las palmas de la manos y las rodillas, haciendo salir sangre caliente y apestosa que se mezclaba con el polvo y le hacía notar el picor hasta en su columna.

Pero eso era un precio muy pequeño a pagar si era el único requisito para escapar de aquel lugar de mala muerte con vida.

Una mano lo agarró de repente por la espalda de la bata y Birkin casi gritó de terror al saber lo que venía. Pero no era la mano del Diablo.

Era Wesker, quien en algún momento debía haber recuperado la linterna y ahora levantaba a Birkin con fuertes empujones.

"¡Corre!" dijo otra vez, la palabra ya tan arrastrada que hasta Birkin notó la diferencia.

Hizo como le mandaron, cogiendo la linterna que su amigo le ofreció y empezando a correr pasillo abajo otra vez. Con Wesker empujándole desde detrás y el Diablo pisándoles los talones, corría a ciegas, carente de la calma necesaria para mantener la linterna en línea recta.

Más y más garras parecían salir de las paredes, estalactitas saliendo del techo y pequeñas estalagmitas apretando contra las suelas de sus zapatos. El clima de la cueva estaba cambiando, un hecho que interesó a Birkin tanto como la bioquímica interesaba a un perro doméstico.

Lo que sí advirtió, al límite de su perspicacia, fue que el aire que ardía en sus pulmones estaba más cargado. Perdió el toque frío que tenía antes, cambiándolo por uno más caliente y más húmedo.

_el camino afuera la SALIDA por Dios que sea..._

El siguiente paso que dio acabó con un chapoteo y tras seguir un poco más, Birkin cayó en la cuenta de que corrían en agua, que tampoco les llegaba más allá de los tobillos, pero aun así fría y mojada. El monstruo de detrás de ellos quedó poco impresionado o simplemente hizo caso omiso, Wesker no se dio cuenta o no le dio importancia, y Birkin no podría haber parado de correr ni habiéndolo querido.

Los chapoteos se convirtieron en salpicaduras, y la luz de la linterna reflejaba la superficie del agua en el suelo, desorientando a Birkin más de lo que ya estaba.

Así continuaron unos cuántos metros, ambos de ellos teniendo el gran cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza contra el techo irregular y de no pisar sobre una de las muchas estalagmitas que se erguían del suelo.

Después, se detuvo de manera abrupta y mal dispuesta. Aunque el agua no subió considerablemente hasta ahora (le subía un poco por encima de los tobillos, y ni eso), su siguiente paso nunca tocó suelo.

Se oyó a sí mismo gritar cuando primero su pierna y después el cuerpo entero dieron contra la superficie del agua y, antes de poder inspirar, se encontró bajo agua por completo, agitándose desesperadamente para volver a subir.

Justo cuando pensaba que podría romper la superficie, algo pesado le vino desde arriba y lo empujó otra vez hacia abajo. Se enredó con la bata de Wesker, empujó y tiró, recibió un manotazo y arreó una patada, todo antes finalmente poder llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Antes de poder orientarse, Wesker lo arrastró hasta abajo otra vez y comenzó a forcejear.

_¡pero qué-!_

No llegó a listar todas las posibles razones por las cuales su compañero habría perdido momentáneamente la cabeza, porque Wesker obtuvo lo que quería y le arrancó a Birkin la linterna, todavía encendida, de la mano. Justo antes de pulsar el botón de OFF, se colocó un dedo frente a la boca, con burbujas de oxígeno escapando por entre sus labios. Fue un último intento desesperado de escapar de las garras de la Muerte.

Y luego todo se quedó oscuro. Una tumba subacuática.

Birkin aguantó la respiración hasta que sus pulmones le amenazaron con explotar. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, nadó hacia la superficie, haciendo caso omiso de los Diablos y los Infiernos al tomar una abundante bocanada de aire. Wesker emergió detrás de él e inmediatamente colocó una mano sobre la boca de Birkin, emitiendo un bajo '_shh' _junto a su oído.

Redujeron sus movimientos de flote a lo más mínimo, esperando a que la oscuridad hundiera sus cariados dientes en sus corazones. Pero nada pasó.

Su caída había perturbado el agua, que chocaba contra la orilla casi con enfado. Era la distracción perfecta para disimular el inevitable ruido que hacían al nadar y una muy buena manera de confundir a su enemigo. En esa miríada de sonidos, le sería imposible al monstruo encontrarlos sin la traicionera luz de la linterna.

Birkin no sabía si el monstruo podría ver en la oscuridad total, pero esperaba que estuviera tan ciego como ellos lo estaban. Por lo que a él respectaba, no podía ver nada: ni la superficie del agua, ni sus manos moviéndose debajo y ciertamente tampoco el Diablo que los seguía.

Se quedaron así por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Tenía los dedos de las manos y los pies entumecidos, y su mente estaba paralizada por el miedo. Lo que lo sacó de su trance fue el tamborileo de piezas de madera y metal una contra la otra y golpetazos simétricos que se desvanecían progresivamente bajo el gorgoteo del agua.

El Diablo se retiraba.

Wesker no le soltó la boca hasta otro minuto después. Después, cuando Birkin ya fue libre para hablar, lo único que pudo emitir fue un suspiro tembloroso.

A su lado, Wesker se movió en el agua y recuperó la linterna. Sorprendentemente, funcionó al segundo intento. La escena que les alumbró fue simplemente impresionante, algo que Birkin no había visto en toda su vida, ni en los libros ni en la televisión.

En pequeño túnel en el que habían pasado las últimas horas se había convertido en una gran caverna inundada, como un extraño mar subterráneo que poseía cierta rara belleza entre toda su apariencia grotesca. Estalactitas imponentes colgaban del techo, como afilados colmillos de piedra de alguna aterradora criatura alienígena. La linterna sólo iluminaba una pequeña parte de lo que podrían ser millas y millas de estructura de piedra.

A su alrededor, el agua formaba una superficie negra que no dejaba ver cuánto de profunda era la cueva. Birkin intentó escudriñar el fondo a través de los engañosos reflejos del agua, pero ni siquiera podía ver lo restante de su bata.

Al sacar una mano del agua y al ponerla al alcance de la luz de la linterna, se le agrandaron los ojos. Volvió a meter la mano en el agua y luego la sacó otra vez. Su primera suposición no cambió. Lo que había tenido en la mano no se había aclarado con agua, porque el líquido en su piel y alrededor de ellos no _era_ agua.

_¡¿Pero qué coño-?_

El corazón se le aceleró e intentó discernir aquello en lo que estaban nadando, llegando a una lúgubre conclusión. Se giró hacia Wesker, cuyos rasgos parecían extrañamente distorsionados en la vistosa luz.

"No es agua, Albert..." murmuró, repentinamente invadido por el impulso de salir tan rápido como pudiese. "No estamos nadando en agua..."

_pero cómo_

"Es sangre..." susurró, casi con miedo de pronunciar la palabra.

Miró a Wesker para obtener una afirmación, para obtener una expresión igual de sorprendida, pero lo que se reflejaba en su cara no podía ser descrito como sorpresa.

"Lo sé," dijo, y por primera vez Birkin notó la tensión en su voz.

"Es la mía."


End file.
